Vampire Chronicles: Book 1
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Kagome takes a trip to Forks, Washington to see her sister. After taking on the world of demons how will she take it when she becomes involved with the world of Vampires and Werewolves! Kagome is a little OOC, but aren't we all! EDITING!
1. Chapter 1: From Tokyo to Forks

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. R & R

**Pairing: Kagome/ Unsure we'll see how it turns out.**

**Rated T, might change it.**

**Edited: **10-1-12

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

Kagome was quite aggravated despite all the comfort she was surrounded by. She sat in the business class section of the America Airlines plane. She had taken a fourteen hour flight from Japan to Seattle, Washington in first class surrounded by lobster and expensive wine, whereas now the plane was practically empty, then again the place she was going wasn't exactly the most popular place in the world to go to.

Her destination:_ **Forks, Washington**_

The reason being her half-sister Isabella Swan A.K.A Bella, her father was worried about Bella, who had apparently gone into a deep depression because her boyfriend Edward Cullen broke up with her.

Of course the break up had happened about month ago, but Bella had yet to get over the break-up. Charlie even spoke of Bella having frightening nightmares that had her screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night.

She was aggravated that it had taken her awhile before she could come, but now that she was coming things were going to change whether Bella wanted it or not.

"Miss Higurashi your water." The flight attendant handed her the plastic cup filled with water.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

The flight attendant headed back towards the front of the plane.

She had finished her adventures in the past well-over two years ago. She with the help of Inuyahsa had managed to bring objects from the past into the future where she opened up a museum under an alias, as well as with the help of Inuyasha using his adamant barrage a couple of times a private diamond mine hidden in her backyard for her family.

She was also able to train her powers more with Kaede, before she passed. Unfortunately with human wars fast approaching the feudal era Inuyasha thought it best to sever the connection to the well for a while, so she sealed the well. Neither had expected for the well to cave in on itself.

She buckled up, as the flight attendant announced the plane would be landing in the next fifteen minutes. She glanced out the window, everything in the sky was dull, much like she knew the town below was.

* * *

"Fōkusu, Kagome e yōkoso," **(Welcome to Forks, Kagome)** Charlie greeted his eldest daughter in her native tongue.

Back before he married Renée when he was still in high school he had participated in the foreign exchange program and went to spend a month in Tokyo, Japan. He met Rai Aizawa and like most teenagers they fooled around. Rai ended up getting pregnant and decided to raise the child by herself.

He wanted to stay in Japan get a job and raise money to take care of the baby.

But Rai made him return home, encouraging him to finish high school and go to the police academy which had always been his dream. He hadn't found out that Rai had gotten married til Kagome was five years old when she lost her husband in a car accident. He met Kagome for the second time, the first being when his little girl was first born.

Kagome remembered when she first met Charlie Swan, her American father.

* * *

_I had just turned five a month ago, when my stepdad; Rokujo Higuirashi died in a horrible car crash._

_Momma was devastated and Oji-san thought it best if I went to visit my real father._

_Technically my dad had been there at my birth and that it was only because of my mamma's urgings that he should pursue his dream; and mamma can be pretty forceful. Which in the end resulted in me never having seen him before, so I really could hold no grudge against him._

_I just hoped he wasn't boring, although she was intrigued especially when she heard she had a half-sister a year younger than me. __My sister's name is Isabella and she would be visiting for the summer, before leaving to go live with her mother._

_When we first met, my thought about her had been that she looked really lonely._

* * *

Her only thought was that back then about Charlie was that he was really unlucky in the ladies department.

"It is good to see you again Charlie," Kagome greeted him in fluent English, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, happy to see his little girl again after so long and glad that he didn't have to speak in Japanese, it always sounded weird on his tongue. Although he wasn't all to pleased that Bella's habit of calling him Charlie had rubbed off onto Kagome.

Kagome stood before him in a long white spaghetti strap dress that was tight around her bust, flaring out around her hips. She wore simple white sandal heels and light makeup.

But in Charlie's eyes it was like seeing his little girl from all those years ago with that look of innocence in her eyes.

"I should get my things, I'll meet you out front, ne" she suggested breaking the silence.

"Okay bub," he agreed, walking away.

_'I hope she can bring Bella out of this stump.'_

Kagome shook her head heading to baggage claims, then towards the rental cars section. Her father had not change much other that his mustache.

"You ready," Charlie asked as she came out of the airport.

"Yep, but you don't have to worry about driving me. I rented a car," Kagome said pointing towards the car that she had just rented for her stay. "Just lead the way and I'll follow."

Charlie merely grunted not exactly thrilled when his eyes landed on the car she was pointing at, before heading towards his cop car. Kagome moved over towards the car she had actually_ bought_, but told her father she had rented, her luggage had already been put into the trunk. She knew Charlie would be shocked by how much she had brought with her.

She had bought a silver Nissan Acura NSX with black and white leather interior. She loved how sleek and sexy it looked.

She easily caught up to her father in the car following him towards the house remembering the way, despite it having being over thirteen years since she had last been here.

The town was much like she remembered, pale cloudy skies and rain…. lots of rain.

She looked up as the two-story white house came into view, looking very much the same as it had all those years ago. _Maybe a new coat of paint. _The only difference being a beat up red Chevrolet pick-up truck in the driveway. _Must be Bella's car._

Kagome pulled up behind Charlie's car. She straightened her dress, before exiting the car.

She looked up her eyes landing on a girl around her age with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Chocolate eyes met identical ones before Kagome's lips turned upwards into a small smile.

It was her little sister.

_Bella Swan._

**TBC. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapt 2: My Sister Dating A Vampire!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary- **She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. R & R

**Pairing: Kagome/ Unsure we'll see how it turns out.**

**Rated T, might change it.**

**Edited: **10-2-12

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

Bella sat across from her older sister as they ate lunch at The Lodge.

Kagome was busy trying to cut her steak, while Charlie chomped away at a greasy steak burger, popping in a couple of fries every now and then.

"So Kagome….. umm how old are you exactly," Bella asked curiously.

Charlie had told Bella that Kagome was only a year older, but she looked much older than an eighteen year old girl. Very mature as her gaze drifted noticing how well-endowed her sister was. _Why couldn't i have inherited those genes?_

Kagome paused in cutting her steak, putting down her fork and knife.

Honestly she had forgotten about that.

To those that knew her personally she was twenty-two, mostly because time in the well passed by much faster than it did in her future world, but here she was only eighteen.

"Why eighteen of course, I just matured faster than most girls," Kagome said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oh, okay. So do you have any hobbies, or fun things you like to do," Bella asked trying to liven up some knowing that her father had invited her sister because of how depress she had been feeling lately.

"Oh yes. I love archery, along with hunting and fishing, and sometimes I used to go racing on the tracks back in Japan," Kagome answered trying to be bright and cheery in this dull place, despite the lively young people in town.

"Oh so you're a fisher are you," Charlie exclaimed happy that he and both of his daughters might have something to bond over.

"Oh yeah! I used to go camping for weeks at a time, living off of the land during the summer, so fishing was important to know," Kagome said.

Her father practically had stars in his eyes when she said that.

Bella knowing where he father's mind was gearing towards decided to rear it around. "So Kagome, racing how old do you have to be to do that? Is it hard to do," she asked.

Sure enough it got Charlie's attention.

"Oh well since I had permission from my mother and the back of a very wealthy sponsor it was pretty easy; as for age as long as I had parental consent along with my license which I've had for about two years now. And it's quite safe my sponsor makes sure of it," she answered glad that her sister was talking and not wallowing in self-pity.

Honestly her sponsor was Sesshoumaru who had managed to survive the feudal era.

"Really that sounds kind of dangerous," Charlie said looking quite skeptical when she said _"safe."_

"It sounds like fun if you ask me," Bella said.

Kagome picked up her fork and knife cutting off a piece of her steak. She popped in the last piece enjoying the sauce filling her mouth.

She watched as her father and sister bickered between each other about the safety of racecar driving.

_'Good thing I didn't tell them I do Tokyo drift racecar driving. Charlie might blow a fuse, not to mention her mother.'_

"Well this was quite, but I believe I should probably get going. I need to buy some necessities from the store. Maybe you might like to come with Bella," she suggested.

Bella agreed readily.

Charlie smiled at his two girls getting along; honestly he didn't think it would go so well when they first met.

"Well you two have a nice time. I think I may order another one of these," Charlie said pointing to his more than half-eaten burger.

They both nodded saying they would see him later.

* * *

Kagome drove around the curve, they were headed towards Port Angeles to go shopping.

Kagome decided to come out with it since it had been bugging her for quite some time.

"So Bella, what type of supernatural creatures are you involved in," Kagome asked bluntly.

Bella almost choked on her sweet tea from the restaurant.

"What are you talking about," she now sounded nervous and wary.

"Don't lie to me Bella. It's okay I have my own dealings with the supernatural," she said not taking her eyes off of the road. "So what kind of supernatural are you involved with," she asked again.

.

.

.

Bella was silent for what seemed like forever before she finally spoke.

"…..Vampires." Bella answered quietly looking out the window.

Kagome turned into the parking lot of the mall, turning off the engine.

Kagome sighed.

"This Edward Cullen of yours, he was one of them wasn't he," Kagome asked.

Bella nodded softly.

"Don't worry. He will come back to you one day," Kagome said.

Bella turned from the window looking at her. "How can you be so sure," she asked.

"I am a miko; a priestess in laymen's terms of speaking. I can sense that your fate is intertwined with this supernatural creature, but also another," she said. "However that is neither here nor there, just be careful and if you need to talk I'm here" she said.

Kagome exited the car, Bella doing the same.

Bella looked at her sister in a new light, finally someone to talk to about these feelings and her thoughts.

"What annoys you most about them?"

Kagome grinned at her sister. _I think everything will work out just fine._

* * *

"Haha I know what you mean. Always having that smug attitude about how they can always do everything perfect," Kagome said towards Bella as they entered the house. They were surprised however to see a spritely girl talking with their father.

Bella darted forward

"Alice what are you doing here," Bella asked surprised to see her here.

Kagome was curious.

_Alice as in Alice Cullen, the one Bella had said was like her best friend before the break up._

Charlie was making a sandwich in the kitchen getting ready to go watch the game, while Kagome slipped away, but she could hear them still.

"It's Edward he thought you were dead...you jumped off the cliff…. he went to see the Volturi…. We have to go save him," Alice said hurriedly.

"What of course, why would…. Oh forget it we have to go," Bella said.

"Right I told your father you will be sleeping over at my house so let's go," Alice said grabbing her hand.

"Wait right there I'm coming with," Kagome said coming out of hiding.

Alice was shocked to say the least. _'Why hadn't I seen her, let alone sensed her, how much did she know, was she a threat?'_

"Who are you? How much have you heard," Alice demanded her eyes narrowing.

"Wait Alice this is my sister Kagome, she knows….everything, she is like me. She is involved with the supernatural," she whispered making sure that her dad couldn't hear.

Alice looked between the sisters, sighing. "Fine, but I can't guarantee your safety," she said. She could feel that this girl who was supposedly Bella's sister wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine I am only coming along for Bella's safety anyway," Kagome said.

"Alright let's go," Alice said.

Kagome nodded as Charlie came in with a beer and his sandwich in hand. "Oh Charlie, Alice has invited me to go with them for the sleepover, so I can still bond with Bella and have some good girl time."

Charlie nodded, not even bothering to question why they didn't even have bags in their hands as they left out. They football game was on and his team was in the lead.

The girls loaded up into the car heading straight for the airport.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping While Saving Lives!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/_?_ Bella/Edward (_**I know some may decide not to read it because of this pairing, but honestly their selfishness seems to be perfect for each other, so I'm keeping it that way. As for Jacob and Reenesme not so sure. It kind of makes Jacob seem like a pedo, plus he was in love with the mom, now he's trying to get with her daughter, but might keep it anyway cause it seems to fit my story, so Ja ne)**_

**Rated T, might change it.**

**Edited:** 10-5-12

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

"So, why exactly does Edward think Bella is dead," Kagome asked Alice who was sitting across from her.

All three of them were aboard a private jet that Alice had flying them to a city called Volterra located twenty miles from Tuscany, Italy.

Bella face became flushed with obvious embarrassment. "I kinda went cliff-diving, the day before you came," she mumbled.

One of Kagome's perfectly arched eyebrows rose when Bella said that.

"It was thrilling," Bella said lamely.

Alice shook her head. "And I saw her jumping off the cliff in my vision. Edward read my mind, but before I could tell him that I had another vision of Bella living he had already left. If I had tried to tell him he would have thought I was lying to keep him from killing himself," Alice explained.

"So obviously we have an over-the-top drastic-decision-making ex-boyfriend who just happens to be a vampire about to give out his identity so the Vol…" she paused looking at Alice.

"Volturi," Alice said.

"Yes, so these Volturi vampires can kill him, is that correct," she said.

Both Bella and Alice nodded.

Kagome paused.

She blinked once, twice.

.

.

.

.

"He sounds like an idiot," Kagome said bluntly.

Bella mouth dropped open in shock, while Alice laughed.

_I like Bella's sister._

"Kagome!" Bella sounded put out, and was now pouting.

"Well let's hope we get there in time. I'd hate to have to revive someone," Kagome mumbled to herself, but the other two girls heard her.

"Revive," Alice questioned.

Bella's face was full of awe.

"You can do that," she asked.

Kagome really didn't think anything of it looking out the window.

"Yes and no. It depends on the person, whether they wish to live or not," _'or how the shikon is feeling'_ she said the last part in her head.

"Plus it takes a lot of power and energy to do and puts myself very close to death to even do it," Kagome explained more in depth to them.

"Oh," Bella said some of the excitement leaving her eyes, but still curious about her half-sister.

* * *

_When Bella had first met her she had only been four, so her memory of her sister was foggy, but Bella remembered that she had been amazed by Kagome._

_Even though her sister's stepdad had just died, she didn't seem fazed in the east._

_Heck, she didn't even cry!_

_She stood strong and faced it like it was an everyday trial and she was only five!_

_Kagome to her was an enigma she could help but admire and be glad to call her sister._

_It was because of Kagome that Bella didn't cry anymore about her dad and mom splitting up._

* * *

Kagome sighed exasperatedly.

Alice looked away from the window towards Bella's sister.

"What's wrong," she asked.

Kagome sighed.

"I thought my first trip to Italy would be to go shopping, or something else. Though I never would have imagined going to save someone's life, I can never have a normal day," she mumbled the last part.

"Oh well after we get Edwards I'm sure we'll be able to do some shopping," Alice said, really happy when she heard Bella's sister say shopping.

Kagome's face lit up as well,_ though Sesshy might be mad, I'll would just by him another car_. It always seesm to halt their arguments when she went on shopping sprees.

"Well I did bring my gold express car," she said with a guilty look on her face.

Both of the girls couldn't help but shake their heads.

Both with the same thought in mind.

'_She had planned on going shopping all along.'_

* * *

**TBC. Review! **


	4. Chapt 4: The Princess Saves the Prince!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward

**Rated T, might change it.**

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

Kagome had managed to get separated from Alice and Bella when they arrived in Volterra. She was standing on the rooftop of an old building

'_What the fuck is with everyone in red?'_

Kagome snorted thinking it was like a beacon calling for vampires. Her snide comments dispersed when she saw Bella running through the crowd of people.

Her eyes narrowed as she moved fast jumping from rooftop to rooftop making sure that the people below couldn't see her.

Her the pitter patter of her feet against the roofs were barely audible.

She looked at a main square coming into view, Bella was running through a fountain, while a clock tower in the distance was about to strike on the hour.

Kagome dropped down into a near alleyway, rushing towards Bella and a guy she assumed was Edward

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Bella's heart was racing as she ran through the busy streets; the noise of the parade was like a buzz in the back of her head.

She turned down another archway,_ where was he?_

She had to find him. She loved him, she needed him.

She push her way through the people ignoring yells that sounded like foreign curse words.

She finally made it through the crowd, just as the hand on the clock struck the twelve.

Her eyes widening when she saw Edward walking out of the old building taking off his shirt.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as she ran through the fountain towards Edward. _**(A/N: Personally I don't know how she didn't trip in the movie)**_

She ran straight into his arms, as a child was pulling at her mother's robe to look at the "sparkly man."

Her body covering him from the sunlight.

* * *

Kagome watched them become reacquainted whispering sweet nothings to each other, even letting them go as far as practically ripping each other's lips off before, walking up to them.

Kagome cleared her throat getting their attention.

"Hi Bella," she said.

She didn't even get to speak more as two men in black cloaks came around the corner, but their glowing red eyes and aura told Kagome what they were.

Edward hugged her sister closer to him.

"I won't be needing your services after all" Edward said his ready to protect Bella and the stranger that obviously knew his love.

One of the men spoke up. "Aro wants to speak with you again," he said.

While Edward merely countered with, "No rules were broken."

The other male who was more slim spoke this time, "Nonetheless we should take this conversation to a more private place," he said.

"Alright," Edward said. "Bella why don't you and your friend go enjoy the rest of the festival."

The meatier one spoke this time, "No the girls come with us," he said.

"You can go to hell," Edward said taking a defensive stance in front of Bella.

Kagome merely shook her head.

_Why did she always run into hot-blooded males?_

__Not that she wasn't ready to fight if anyone made to hurt her or her sister.

The two males didn't get to make a comeback as the lock on the door busted open as Alice came in, covered with a floral scarf and sunglasses.

Alice came forward taking off her scarf and sunglasses.

"Come on guys it's a festival," she said with a bright smile on her face.

"You wouldn't want to make a scene," Alice said.

"Wouldn't," the meatier one said, just as a blonde childlike teen came into the hallway, pulling off her hood.

"Enough," she said with force, striding forward.

"Jane," was the only word that left Edward's mouth as both him and Alice looked towards the ground.

Kagome could feel the power surrounding the teen vampire.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long," Jane said looking at them, before turning and leaving.

Edward followed after her quietly, while Bella cast Alice a questioning look.

Alice merely said "Just do as she says," before following after them.

Kagome walked with them silently.

The two men followed, one giving a cloak to Edward to cover his bare chest.

* * *

**TBC. Review if you want.**


	5. Chp 5: Saved Edward But Still in Danger?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward

**Rated T, might change it.**

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

Kagome memorized the way as they were led down stone stair towards an old looking elevator. Her dress swishing as they walked quickly.

Edward whispered softly for Bella not to be scared to which she questioned if he was.

Kagome was actually proud that he had said no despite what his aura screamed at her.

Kagome was surprised they all fit into the elevator, but them she felt herself backup into the meatier male, who surprisingly held her by her waist softly.

She wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose as opera music played.

No she didn't have anything against it, it just brought back bad memories.

'_Like the business trip to Sydney, where she had to spend sixteen hours listening to an opera with a client constantly rubbing up against her.'_

She shuddered at the thought, which she guessed the vampire behind her took the wrong way as he immediately let her go.

Honestly she would admit it, but she loved men with muscle and she was no virgin. She liked it rough every now and then, but not if it meant becoming a simple fang-banger no offense to her sister.

They exited the elevator, where they were greeted in Italian by a woman.

Bella asked if she was human and Edward told her the truth and why she was there.

Honestly Kagome wasn't all that surprised. Human were always obsessed with immortality.

She watched as the one known as Jane open two double doors. Inside the room was a high ceiling and stone pillars, but in front of them were three thrones occupied by three people.

A childlike teen boy spoke to Jane.

"Sister I sent you out to get two and you come back with two and two halfs'," he said. "Such a clever girl," he said.

A man with long brown, blackish hair came forward. "What a happy surprise, Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonder, I love a happy ending," he said coming torwards them.

He grabbed Edward's hand, Bella letting go before their hands could touch.

Kagome listened half-heartedly to the man as he spoke about some soul mates for vampire kind of stuff. Not to seem mean she was actually more interested in the man who was still behind her off to the side. Though her eyes did narrow when the man looked at her sister like she was a cattle ready for the chopping block.

She listened as Edward explained the man known as Aro and his gift. She wanted to scoff at that. Her mental barriers as well as Bella's were impenetrable. Her because of her miko powers, Bella because of her power she had leaked into Bella as a child.

Kagome became wary when Aro held out his hand wanting to know if his power would work. She had hidden weapons and her powers ready if he did something funny.

"Interesting, I see…nothing," he said letting Bella's hand fallto her side, turning away from them.

"I wonder if she is immune to all of our powers, shall we Jane," Aro said looking pointedly at the girl.

Jane smile, while Edward jumped in front of Bella.

Within moments Edward was writhing in pain, by whatever power this girl possessed.

Kagome could now surmise why it was that they were afraid of this girl's power.

"Stop.. please..please stop hurting him," Bella pleaded as the teen boy appeared by her side pulling her away, while Alice appeared next to Edward.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, but she did not move. Her body would be ready though to lay waste if anything happened to Bella, or Alice. She really could not say the same for Edward, afterall even if to protect Bella, to hurt her for even a moment was a big transgression in her book.

"Jane," Aro said softly.

"Yes master," she said, the pain leaving Edward's body.

Secretly Kagome could help but want to snicker. He deserves it for putting my little sister through hell.

"Go ahead my dear," Aro said.

Jane looked at Bella, smiling. "This may hurt just a little," she said.

However Jane's smile soon turned into a frown as her girt didn't work. Aro burst out laughing.

Kagome however made a mental note, so it is not physical pain, but mental pain that she causes.

"Remarkable, she confounds us all, so what do we do with you know," Aro said, clapping.

Another who sat on the throne spoke this time. "You already know what you're going to do Aro."

While the other man on the opposite throne spoke, "She knows too much, along with the other one, their a liability," he said.

Kagome knew it was going to happen, but she decided to see how this played out.

Aro was quiet for a moment, before clasping his hands together. "That's true….Felix," he said casually.

Things moved so quickly after that and before she knew it Edward was being slammed into the marble floor. However he was up quickly going at it with the meaty guy whose name she now knew.

'_Was it wrong to want to see them fight naked?'_

Kagome shook that thought from her head, she really had spent too much time with Miroku.

Before she knew it her sister was hysterical as Edward got his ass kicked, pleading for them to kill her instead.

"How intriguing you woud give up your life for someone like us, a soulless vampire," Aro said more than asked really, surprised.

"You don't know a thing about a soul," Bella said.

Kagome smiled as her sister showed her backbone. Her sister was strong when she wanted to be.

Aro spoke in ancient latin, "If only it were your intention to offer her immortality," he directed at Edward.

Kagome moved forward Aro taking notice of her for once since she came into the room.

"Sorry, but if anyone is going to change Bella it will be that one over there or Alice even," she said motioning towards Edward.

"I do tire of these meaningless charades, though I can assure make any inclination that I deem as a sign of danger to my sister's life and I will eliminate you….permanently," Kagome said her eyes glowing pink.

Aro backed up, feeling power radiating from the human girl. All of the vampires in the room tensed feeling the dangerous power licking about the room.

"Wait Bella will be one of us, I've seen it. I'll change her myself," Alice said.

Kagome sighed _finally_. She hated having to use her power on useless things or meaningless trivialities; reigning in her powers.

Aro held out his hand as Alice took off her red glove placing her hand in his. She watched as they shared a connection before separating.

"Mesmerizing to see what you have seen before it has happened," Aro said, before moving over towards Bella cupping her face. "Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal Isabella," Aro whispered her name.

"Go now, begin your preparations," Aro said.

The man in the right throne spoke softly, "Let us be done with this, our meal will arrive in moments, thank you for your visit," he said rising.

The other to left spoke, but Kagome didn't really listen to what he said she was now intrigued by the other man.

She quietly whispered in Bella's ear not to wait up for her.

Bella nodded knowing her sister could take care of herself, she could feel her sister's power.

She watched them leave quickly, while Kagome seemed to flashed in front of the man on the right.

All of the vampire turned towards her cautious, but she paid them no mind.

"You are interesting, what is your name," she asked.

Aro seemed quite put out when she said the other ancient was interesting and not him. He had after all never felt power like that before and he craved power.

The man stared at her before deciding to answer her. "I am Lord Marcus, may I have the honor of knowing yours," he said with a slight incline of his head towards her in respect.

Kagome smiled, curtsying. "Kagome, last name are for friends I'm afraid, but it was nice to meet you. Bye," she said easily fitting near Felix.

She smiled winking at him, throwing a little card with her number on it towards him.

Felix caught it easily, looking at it.

"I've always wanted to know what it would be like to have a vampire lover," she said her tinkling laughter ringing about the room as she left.

If Felix could have blushed he would have.

Many cast envious stares upon, while Kagome easily caught up to Bella and the gang.

They watched as a crowd of tourist went past them, Kagome knew what would happen, but she could not feel sorry, only pray that their deaths were swift.

Sesshoumaru had taught her that.

"_In this world only the strong survive, so the strong must protect the weak, but never forget Miko, if try to save everyone, then you yourself become weak."_

Some might call her cruel, but she had seen war and Sesshoumaru had seen even more gruesome sights.

* * *

Kagome sat in the front seat of the car as they headed home.

She was quite peeved because,because

_…...well_ she sighed

_…...she hadn't been able to,_ her face downcast

_…...shop._ Her mood was downright saddening.

Edward had insisted that Bella needed to go home, especially when she fainted.

She grumbled about why they couldn't check into a hotel, but then she remembered Charlie.

She realized it was selfish to make him worry, even if they were supposedly have a sleepover.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll take you to another part of Italy to shop, I promise," Alice said trying to comfort Kagome.

Honestly Alice was surprised by the power Bella's sister had let loose, but then again Bella had said this girl had been involved with the supernatural.

Kagome's face lit up at Alice's words. She officially loved Bella's friend, and grudgingly she had to admit Edward seemed to have his good point, though he still was on her watch list.

* * *

**TBC. Review Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Vote & Love Triangle

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward

**Rated T, might change it.**

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

Kagome brow was twitching in aggravation.

Edward had brought Bella home, which in turn led to Bella being grounded "for life."

Honestly, why?

If this is what was going to happen, why couldn't they have gone shopping.

Kagome could sense, Edward in Bella's room, but she didn't care.

Instead she barged in, interrupting their little love snippet.

Edward was holding Bella, obviously about to take her out the window.

"Oh no you don't if your leaving, I'm coming with," she said.

"Why," Edward asked.

"Because, I'm her sister and I can easily go and rat you out to my daddy; the cop who hates your guts right now," Kagome said.

Edward didn't really have anything to combat that.

He sighed wrapping his other hand around her waist as well, before he was moving quickly, towards his house.

* * *

**-33-33-33-3-3-3-3-3**

* * *

Kagome sat in the living room of the Cullen House

They were all very quiet to say the least.

Bella hadn't really introduced them, only told them "she knows," in an ominous voice, while Edward explained what happened in Volterra.

Kagome decided to be the bigger person and break the ice.

She walked towards the one, Edward had called father.

"Hello, my name is Kagome, I'm Bella's sister," she said bowing, as was ingrained to her to do since she was little.

Carlisle smiled, his wife smiling as well.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. These are my children Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Alice, and you know Edward I believe," he said motioning towards each of his children.

"Yes I know Edward, though not quite as well as I know Alice. Oh and by the way Alice she still got in trouble," Kagome said, still kind of peeved about the whole, no shopping thin back in Italy.

Alice giggled, "Don't worry I promised that I would take you some other time," she said.

Kagome twiddled her thumb, "I know, I just really wanted these special type of shoes to go with my outfit, without having to wait or pay to have it shipped here," she said like a child defending itself over something like stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar.

Alice as well as the rest of the Cullens laughed, while Kagome blushed.

Bella smiled at her sister's personality.

It was always changing one second she was playful and acting so immature and the next oh-so-no-nonsense-sister the next second.

"You all know what I want so the only way to be fair is to vote," Bella said.

She wanted to get this out of the way.

Everyone's thoughts sobered up.

"Bella you don't know what you're doing," Edward said.

"Shut up," Bella said.

Alice and Jasper smiled at that.

"Alice," Bella said.

"You know I already consider you my sister, so yes," she said skipping over towards her giving her a hug.

"I vote yes. It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time," Jasper said in a deep southern accent that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

'_Alice is so lucky.'_

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry to both of you for how I acted and I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother, but this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself and I wish there had been someone to vote no for me, …..so no," Rosalie said.

"Well I vote hell yeah," Emmet said swinging Bella up into the air, giving her a bear hug. "And we can pick a fight with these Volturi another way," he said

"I already consider you apart of the family, yes" Esme said smiling.

Carlisle waked towards Edward.

"Why are you doing this to me," Edward asked him. "You know what this mean," he said.

"You have chosen to not live without her, which gives me no other choice. I won't lose my son," he said.

Bella smiled softly, to be with Edward forever. Her heart rejoiced.

Kagome looked at her sister, happy for her.

Instead she mumbled to herself about vampire sex, which some of the occupants caught those words and would have choked on air if they need air to begin with.

* * *

**-33-33-33-33-33-**

* * *

"I'll wait until after graduation, to make it easy on Charlie," Bella said towards Edward.

Kagome was in the backseat, resting but she could hear them speaking. She kind of drone out her conversation and was instead thinking about something else.

"Hey Edward," Kagome said getting his attention.

"Despite Alice's vision how did you really know Bella was dead," she asked.

Edward clenched the steering wheel.

"Jacob, he answered the phone and told me Charlie would be attending a funeral. I assume it was Bella's," he bit out.

Kagome blinked, "Nani, whose Jacob," she said looking at her sister who blushed.

"He's my friend from the reserve. He must have been there earlier with Charlie, but that was Harry Clearwater's funeral he was going to attend," Bella explained to both of them.

"The guys on the reserve always go cliff-diving and it seemed like fun, but them….well…..you know what happened," Bella answered.

Suddenly Edward stopped the car.

In front of them was a guy, who was shirtless?

Not that he wasn't packing from what she could see, but damn did he want to die.

Then she heard her sister whisper softly, "Jacob."

'_Oh shit!"_

Kagome blinked, two words popped in her head.

_Love Triangle._

* * *

**TBC. Had to fit Jacob in there somewhere, kind of left him out earlier. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Team Jacob

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward

**Rated T, might change it.**

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

'_Why was their family just cursed to be involved in love triangles?'_

Kagome didn't leave the car, instead opted for opening the power she had leaked into Bella to watch what was going on.

Damn, when she got a closer up of him Kagome couldn't help but think her sister was a definite player.

She felt one of her sister's thought envelop her.

'_WTF! A werewolf,'_

Talk about a cliché love-triangle.

Then again she hand seen Edward's chest and Jacob's and so far she was rooting for team Jacob.

She almost wanted to cry as Bella tried to let down Jacob, unfortunately her sister was going about it the wrong way.

'_Never say I love you, but I love him more.'_

She knew personally from Inuyasha and Kouga, wolves were naturally competitive they took it as a challenge.

Man she really had to teach her sister about the supernatural world one day.

She got a little upset when Bella stepped in between the two hot-blooded males who were about to duke it out.

Honestly, Bella was ruining a big fan girl moment.

'_Thank goodness this isn't a movie or something; fan girls would already being booing her off the movie screen.'_

Then another thought popped into her mind, would he be naked when he changed back, unfortunately that went unanswered as Jacob left after looking deep into Bella's eyes.

Kagome broke the connection. She just might pay a visit to this reserve.

* * *

**TBC. Review.**


	8. Chp 8: She coffesses! Im a Shopaholic!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward

**Rated T, might change it.**

Sorry the chapters are so short. I try to put a couple though when I make them short!

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

_Sister_

_Depression_

_Vampires_

_Ultimatum_

_Werewolves_

_Love Triangles_

* * *

Mind Fucked!

That's what Kagome was experiencing right now as she went over the list in her head mentally.

Two and a half days with Bella had led to this.

Now almost month later here she was.

Kagome shook her head as she felt her body being moved. She was laying on a chaise while Emmet carried it into her new house.

Emmet set the chaise down gently where she wanted, before heading back out to the moving truck carrying all of her furniture she had ordered into the house, along with Jasper and Carlisle.

Edward had left to go on a secret date with Bella before she has to go home, because she is grounded.

* * *

"Kagome where do you want this," Jasper asked with that southern accent she just adored.

"Upstairs third room to the right," she said. He nodded carrying her makeup trunk up the stairs.

She had bought the house the day after the vote for Bella to become a vamp.

It was surrounded by forest on both sides. She had to get major renovations done, but she merely summoned some of the demon contractor working under Sesshoumaru to get it done quickly.

It was a white two story house, with three bedrooms, five bathrooms, a large kitchen, a game room, sitting room, a library, a study, a living room equipped with a fireplace and white marble flooring, a nice underground den, a large underground garage slash tunnel, and a large veranda with a six foot stone fence surrounding the house.

Her master bedroom walls consisted of large panels of glass windows, while her ceiling was a giant mirror.

She had a medieval four-poster bed equipped with wispy-silky curtain surrounding it.

The master bathroom en suite was the ideal place with a miny waterfall and hot spring surrounded by rocks. The floor in the bathroom was a deep emerald color to create a faux grass sort of them.

Her bathroom connected to a sauna and little spa-room.

Her backyard featuring a koi pond in the center surround by black and white marble courtyard in the shape of a yin and yang symbol.

Off to the side a small tower-like tree house had been erected, built from smooth stone, while a garden was on the opposite side.

Her special herbs hand already been planted.

She had two demonesses maid brought, which she had only to the Cullen's that they were not human not wanting to give away anything too important just yet.

'_You have to love demon magic'_

Because without it most of her house would've been pretty impossible to complete in so little time.

* * *

She knew Charlie might flip when he saw the palce, but she would just tell him that it was money she had earned from her racecar days.

After all it wasn't a complete lie.

Kagome had earned a lot of money with her drag racing career.

Kagome looked at her catalogue in her hand, her eye catching something at the bottom of the page.

'_A wine cellar'_

_'Ooh a stone balcony'_

_'Oh my a solid gold rubber ducky!'_

'_Hmm have to keep that in mind!'_

Of course Kagome knew it was bad and it was quite sad to say

But even she could not deny

_That she_

_Kagome Higuirashi,_

_Shikon no Miko,_

_Pupil and Imōto of Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_Was indeed a_

_Shopaholic._

Honestly she had to say it was her mother's fault.

Her mom used to always have her with her watching those paid programs for the nice, expensive stuff when she was younger.

Her mom always oooohhing and aahhing, but was never able to buy those kind of things.

Heck the first thing she did when she made her first million was get her mom all the nice things her mother had sacrificed in life. Now he mom was even going back to school to get her master's in teaching. Mom and Sōta still lived at the shrine, but they liked it there.

She had set gramps up in a nice house in Hawaii with her uncle Daichi. Last she heard her gramps had smooth-talking a young Hawaiian lady living like a player

Her brother was attending the elite Ouran Middle School in Japan and on the school soccer team.

Even Buyo was living in luxury, him and Kirara had met, next thing she knew several kitties showed up a couple of months later.

"Hey Kagome what the heck is all this," her sister's voice broke through Kagome's musings.

"My house of course! You still have a little while before you graduate and I don't have a home base here in the states, but since Charlie's here it makes sense to have a home base here," Kagome said as if it were common knowledge.

"Yeah that's fine. I mean why the heck is it so lavish and what the heck is up with all these catalogues," Bella asked motioning to the large pile in Kagome's lap.

Kagome blinked looking down at the pile, before looking back up sheepishly; rubbing the back of her head.

Mumbling to where Bella had to strain to hear her sister speak.

"Speak up, I can't hear you," she said.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Iamashopaholic," she said quickly.

"What Kagome speak clearly," Bella said.

"Fine," she shouted exasperatedly. "I AM A SHOPAHOLIC," she yelled.

* * *

**TBC. Review! Had to include Ouran in here cause I love OHSHC!**

**Imōto-**_ means little sister_

**Shopaholic-**_ the unhealthy addiction to shopping_


	9. Chapt 9: A Shopaholic's Dream Come True!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward

**Rated T, might change it.** Okay so for the next chapter I'll be changing the rating to M, just to be safe!

Sorry the chapters are so short. I try to put a couple though when I make them short!

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

**Place: Milan, Italy Time: 9:27 a.m.**

* * *

Kagome's high class designer high heels click clacked against the sidewalk of one of Italy's busiest fashion districts, as she exited her black and white Maserati Birdcage-75. She had spent nearly four million as she had to have her team of experts add in a cooling system.

Technically speaking the car was still a concept car, but she had her ways of getting what she wanted, plus she also had Sesshoumaru's connections to thank as well.

Really all she had done was bribe to show Sesshy's mother a picture of him, when he was ahem of less than of acceptable appearance on a business trip which she had made copies of.

She was happy to know that her Aniki to know he had gotten closer to his mother this past century, it helped her when she wanted to go on these shopping sprees.

She entered one of the more high-end designer stores_, _selling Prada_._

_This was Via Monte Napoleon street._

Kagome felt kind of bad because Alice had to stay home.

Apparently Alice had already taken way too many trips during the year and if she missed anymore days, she risked failing.

Which was kind of stupid considering she had already graduated.

She eyed an attendant who came forward.

"Benvenuto," he said. **(Welcome)**

"Ciao, mi è stato detto che avrei avuto una visione privata. Il mio nome è Kagome Higuirashi-Taisho," she said, showing him her business card. **(Hello, I was told I would have a private viewing. My name is Kagome Higuirashi-Taisho.)**

The attendant's eyes widened at the name, before he apologized.

"Oh mio, perdonami se non ti ho riconosciuto, si prega di destra in questo modo," he said leading her over towards a nice viewing setting. **(Oh my, forgive me for not recognizing you, please right this way.)**

"Grazie," she said thanking him.

He blushed before scurrying away.

Kagome was left to eye a pair of _Sergio Rossi_ high-heel sandals along with a cute _Dior_ black purse.

'_Blackmailing Sesshy was the greatest'_ she thought with a little squeal to herself.

* * *

**Place: Suite Cupola, Westin Excelsior, Rome (Italy) Time: 6: 13 p.m.**

* * *

Kagome sighed as her body eased into the steam bath with relief.

Nine inch stilettos were cute an all but when your traipsing all over Milan not so much.

She wiggled her toes eagerly.

She had to make a business proposition with the Sheik Asim to give up his reservation to her, which wasn't too hard, since his country was quite thankful for the missionary aid she had been giving to his country. Plus she was good friends with his wife and she was the one who really wore the pants in the family.

The suite was quite expensive at nearly twenty-five thousand a night. She didn't know what she would've have been like if she didn't have money.

'_Probably still in Japan sweeping the shrine steps till they sparkled with Oji-san ranting about demons and other stories about the supernatural'_

She knew she couldn't stay in the bath long, unfortunately.

Her date for the evening would be here in about another hour and a half.

She already had a killer outfit set out for the evening not that she hoped to be wearing it for long if she was lucky.

She lifted up the expensive bath soap lathering her body with it.

She sighed again at the feel of the water sloshing against her heat down below.

Her powers always made her turn into a bitch in heat during the full moon, which hung quite high in the sky today.

Then again she had already turned into a little closet pervert under Miroku's tutelage years ago.

She scooped up some of the bubbles, blowing them watching them fly about.

She giggled.

She loved bubbles.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking the Bank in Italy!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward. **Okay so I decided Kagome will have a few encounters with certain characters, but not sure what I'll choose for the definite pairing.**

**Rated M. **Brief lemon, though it's more like a lime, you can just go over it to the actual story.

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

**-Lemon Starts-**

She moaned out as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her dress was bunched up around her waist, her thongs thrown about somewhere.

She placed light feather kisses along his collarbone, ripping apart his shirt.

His buttons flew across the room, but they were unconcerned.

She kissed him hard, their tongues battling for dominance before she submitted to the male before her.

She pulled back biting her lips drawing blood.

He let out a throaty groan pulling her closer, licking her lips.

The taste of her blood was _heavenly_, he needed more.

He held her up while kicking off his boxers and pants.

She mewled. "Felix..mm….muto muto," she pleaded wanting more.

He smirked, carrying her over towards the bed.

Felix sat down, Kagome straddling his waist.

She rose, before impaling herself on his thick length.

She began moving up and down with Feliz's arms at her waist.

She was so tight upon him, the feel of her moving, of him inside of her was like something magical.

Kagome's thought were on the same level.

'_Oh my, I can feel him hitting my womb'_

Their bodies moved together in a tango, going at an inhuman speed.

Biting each other here and there, cries of ecstasy.

Pain and pleasure intermixing.

**-Lemon Ends-**

* * *

Kagome snuggled into Felix's arms, while Felix ran a hand up and down her side.

Kagome slept comfortably in his arms.

Felix had to admit as far as mates went he wasn't interested, but if this woman here wanted him in that way he wouldn't say no.

But she only wanted sexual intercourse which he was definitely okay with.

He watched as his little love bites glowed pink.

He could feel the woman's power and he reveled in it.

He was a little disappointed when she informed him that she was impervious to his vampire venom, but that made the bites all the more kinkier.

She was like a ball of energy.

He was surprised by how long they had gone at it.

The whole day, they hadn't left the bed and the one time they did it was only to fuck her in the bath.

He smirked.

'_And on the balcony'_

It was a thrill to know that someone might have been watching as her perky ample bounced up and down as he gave it to her good.

She really was something else.

He nuzzled her neck, a part of him really wanting to claim her, but knowing she probably would kill him.

After all there were few people he truly feared, but her display of power back at the home base had scared him shitless.

He knew for sure the power display had his master in disarray.

He sighed knowing he would have to check in soon.

Felix left an hour before dawn came.

* * *

-00-

* * *

Kagome looked at the neat cursive writing on the note.

She smiled before stretching.

'_Now time to see the damage'_

She surveyed the room, everything was okay.

The bed was only together because she had been on top and she had taken the brunt of Felix's rough lovemaking.

She sighed scratching her head.

Her body felt sore, but her miko powers were already at work to ease the pain.

She entered the en suite bathroom looking in the mirror.

She had to do a double take.

She was covered in hand-print bruises and love bites.

Her miko powers had rid her system of the vampire venom, but they still stung.

She sighed walking slash hobbling over towards the bath.

'_Vampires were definitely on her top ten of supernatural creatures to fuck'_

She turned on the faucet before leaving out the bathroom, just as her I-phone 4s rang.

She tapped the screen unlocking it, putting her phone on speaker.

"_**Miko this Sesshoumaru has just received a bill from the **__**Westin Excelsior Hotel, this one was informed that you would only be shopping, not spending the night in 25k hotel per night,"**_ Sesshoumaru's voice spoke through her cell's speaker phone.

"Well shopping turned out to take longer than I expected, so I needed to spend the night. Plus wasn't it you who said _"As Taisho's we must only accept the best,"_ well Westin Excelsior happens to be one of the best in Italy," she said defending her choice in hotel.

She headed into the bathroom, making sure the water didn't overflow.

* * *

On Sesshoumaru's side he pinched the bridge of his nose, as he mentally ticked off her bill.

_First Class Ticket to Italy= Acceptable_

_Car= Okay (she had bought him one)_

_Shopping spree- Grudgingly Acceptable (she blackmailed him)_

_Hotel 25k a night + she had spent two days there + ordered about 10k worth of room service * 2 + tour where she paid for sixteen other people * 65. 75 € per person= Breaking point_

* * *

"_**You will check out today Imōto, unless of course you wish to be on the next flight to Sydney to entertain another client at the opera house,"**_ he said coldly.

Kagome gulped. _'Damn!'_

"Yes aniki," she bit out, she refused to endure such torture again.

"_**Hnn,"**_ he said hanging up.

Kagome sighed putting her phone on the cushion chair.

She growled, he always had to have the last word and worse it was that stupid hnn again.

"Tch, arrogant inu-youkai," she mumbled slipping off her satin gown to step into the bath.

* * *

-00-

* * *

**Place: Forks, Washington Time: 12:03 p.m.**

* * *

'_Rain, cloudy skies, dull air to it,'_

Nope Forks was still the same since she left.

Hopefully the same could be said for Bella, but knowing how her family was so unlucky she highly doubted it.

She smiled as one of her maids pulled up in a large SUV, the other in her Maserati.

"Arigato Nana-chan," she said as Nana moved putting her luggage in the back of the truck.

'_Good thing I made Nana rent this SUV,'_

Kagome grunted as she lifted her large makeup bag into the back.

Ok so maybe she had gone a little over board with shopping.

Nana-chan's thoughts were completely blown away.

'_Twenty-seven matching Gucci luggage bags, three carry-ons, and supposedly more was going to be coming tomorrow'_

When Sesshoumaru had given her the offer to go work in America for Lady Kagome she never imagined this is what she would be doing, as she hefted another overly-stuffed back into the SUV.

"Umm, ano Kagome-sama I think we may need to get another car," she said.

Kagome blushed, scratching the back of her head embarrassed.

"Yeah, I guess I might have go a little overboard," she said, putting her carry-ons into her Maserati.

"Miss your statue," someone called.

Nana's eyes almost popped out of her head at the sight of the eight feet tall box marked with word "Fragile" on it.

Kagome laughed, "he, he yeah maybe a little too much," she mumbled.

Kururu who had brought her Lady's Maserati of course had previously worked for Kagome and was not surprised. Instead she pulled out her old flip phone dialing the three. A few minutes later a moving truck appeared parked alongside them. Three men exited the truck and managed to get the statue and the rest of the luggage that would fit into the moving truck.

"Tututtut" Kururu said in a admonishing tone.

"It is good that I served you beforehand or we might have really been in a bind," she said.

Kagome sighed. Kururu in ways reminded her of Lady Kaede.

"Gomen" Kagome mumbled.

"Hai hai," Kururu said getting into the passenger side of the SUV.

Kagome sighed getting into her Maserati, before heading home; the SUV and moving truck following behind her.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**

_**Muto-**__ more_

_**Imoto- **__little sister_

_**Aniki- **__Big brother_

_**Inu-youkai-**__ Dog demon_

_**Arigato- **__thank you_

_**Gomen-**__ Sorry_

_**Hai Hai-**__ Basically means "yeah yeah"_


	11. Chp 11: Wolfpack and Bad Example Sister!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward. **Okay so I decided Kagome will have a few encounters with certain characters, but not sure who I'll choose for the definite pairing.**

**Rated M.**

**A/N:** Shout out to my loyal reviewers JollyLoser, Uchiha Bara, WolfSpirit95, and anyone else I forgot sorry!

**Edited: Nov 23, 2012**

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

Kagome sighed at how unfortunate life could be sometimes.

On the table was her gold credit card cut up into several piece.

In her hand was her new silver credit card.

'_I've been chained down'_ was Kagome's only thought.

Her gold card had unlimited use, while the silver card limited her to 50k every two months.

She knew she was lucky to even have money to go on shopping spree with the failing economy, but still this was torture.

Not to mention she now had to attend a class every weekend in Seattle, Washington; a class for _rehabilitating shopaholics._

She had been steaming when Sesshoumaru had told her, now she was pretty much resigned to her fate.

She put the silver card into her wallet, slipping it into her _Gucci _purse.

Today she was wearing those cute Dior black seven inch sandal high-heels with her cute black miny ruffle skirt topped with yellow bikini top and leather black half jacket. She had large yellow peace sign earring with a retro yellow beaded necklace. Her hair was in it's usually style, which was a messy bun on top of her head with a few hairs forming a bang with her _Gucci _shades. She had her beach sandals already in her car along with her sun block lotion

She had applied a little lip gloss and a dab of mascara.

She sighed walking into the seven car garage after saying a quick goodbye to Nana and Kururu.

Her yellow Lamborghini SUV and silver Roadster were parked near the back. She headed towards the front of the garage where he two favorite cars for the year were parked just begging you to ride them.

She smiled running her hand over her sleek Maserati, before heading over to her Nissan Acura NSX. She slipped inside pressing a button as the garage door open before she was off. Her garage door closing after her car was out.

She smiled before she was cruising down the road.

Kagome had to pick Bella up who was apparently hanging out at the La Push beach.

She wasn't planning on leaving the beach anytime soon though.

She hadn't been to the beach in a good three months, since she last went to visit he grandpa in Hawaii.

* * *

-00-

* * *

"Come on Bella, hang out a little while longer," Jacob pleaded.

"Yeah Bella just a little while longer," Kagome said leaning up against her car.

Kagome looked like the perfect cool guys girlfriend leaning up against her car.

Jacob was surprised not only by the hottie, but the car as well.

Kagome had cherry lollipop in her mouth, _(She picked it up when she went to the gas station)._

Bella shook her head at the sight of her sister's outfit, stopping at the bikini top.

'_Damn, now she couldn't say no'_

She loved Edward and Jacob, but she was trying to do right by Jacob and he was making it really hard for her.

"Kagome you're late," Bella said, giving her sister the look.

"Nu uh. I'm the one with the nice shiny car while yours is in the shop, so technically speaking as I am giving YOU a ride, I am on time," Kagome said, practically cheesing.

"Plus I wanna swim, but if you're really antsy to leave I can call Charlie to pick you-" "NO, I mean no I don't mind waiting," Bella practically yelled cutting Kagome off.

"Ok, well how about introducing me to your friend then," Kagome suggested.

Bella looked towards Jacob then back at her sister.

"Kagome this is Jacob. Jacob this is Kagome; my sister," she said.

Jacob couldn't believe it. The chick was drop dead gorgeous and she was related to Bella, and drove a sports car. _Too cool!_

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I never knew that Bella had a sister," he said holding out his hand.

Kagome smiled shaking his hand, both of their thoughts coinciding.

'_Firm grip'_

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you," she said releasing his hand.

Jacob looked at Bella smiling.

Kagome mentally snickered.

"From Edward," she said bursting his happy moment.

His face became guarded. "Oh," he said.

"Yes, though you don't seem at all like he describe you," she said trying to make him feel a little better, just as a bunch of boys walked over toward them.

"Yo Jacob! Hey Bella," one yelled.

They were all shirtless with matching tattoos, tanned, and built like a brick house.

'_I wonder if sex with a werewolf is like sex with a wolf demon'_

"Who's this," one of them asked his face and demeanor made him seem like the oldest of the group, or leader.

One word popped in her head. _'Alpha'_

Jacob spoke up. "This is Kagome; Bella's sister," he said.

Kagome gave a little wave, flashing them her signature smile.

They all said hi introducing themselves.

"Kagome so how long are we gonna be out here," Bella asked.

Kagome put a perfectly manicure nail to her lip, gesturing she was thinking.

"Well I mean if you really want to go back I can take you, but I really thought we could bond today, you know how Charlie's always saying we should," she said.

'_Guilt trip and blackmail are my specialties'_

Sure enough Bella deflated. "Alright, so what do you want to do," she said with a sigh.

"Well first take pictures like were up and coming models, then swim a little, maybe play a drinking game," Kagome said.

"Kagome I'm only seventeen I can't drink," she said.

Kagome looked shocked.

"Really, I've been drinking for years. Fine, don't drink, more _Fuzzy Navel _and_ Sex on a Beach _for me,"Kagome said.

One of Bella's brows rose, she shook her head. "You really are the rebel sister. First drag-racing star, now underage drinking," Bella said.

Silently saying, _'And involved with the supernatural.'_

"It's not about rebelling, it's a "go with the flow" attitude that I have instilled," Kagome said.

"Your young once and if you live that cooped up sheltered life you end up an old ninny like Kururu back at home," Kagome finished her speech with a shudder at the thought of Kururu.

Kururu was the one who cut up her gold card upon Sesshoumaru's request. _And she had a smile on her face when she did it._

Bella had met Kururu earlier when Kagome first started moving stuff into her new house and shuddered as well.

"Fine, but no more than one," Bella said, "talk about peer pressure from my own sister," she mumbled the last part.

The Quileute pack laughed at the conversation going on between the sisters, even hearing Bella's mumbled words, though they were interested when Bella said her sister did drag-racing.

Bella flushed, while Kagome merely headed over towards her car, which in turn drew the rest of the guys' attention to her car.

They headed over cat whistling as they walked around the car.

"Damn a Nissan Acura NSX, sleek and has a powerful engine," Embry and Jacob said together.

Kagome giggled.

"You should see my real baby, you might have head of it. The Maserati Birdcage 75 concept car," she said.

Most of the guys jaws dropped.

Kagome didn't even notice as she opened the door pulling out a case of beer and her camera from the passenger side.

"Of course I have several other cars, maybe when Bella's car is fixed she can bring you all, cause unfortunately other than my Lamborghini SUV my other cars are kind of small to fit you all in," she said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

They all said yes right away.

"Too bad Sesshy has limited my expenses I think I saw another car I might have wanted," she said more to herself than them.

Bella heard it and couldn't help but smirk at her words.

Kururu told her of her sister's exploits in Italy as well as her sister's track record of going overboard when shopping.

Kagome sighed.

"Oh well, come on Bella pictures first, these are going on _facebook_," Kagome said walking towards her sister.

She linked arm in arm with her sister.

She turned back towards the guys who were still admiring her car.

"Hey if you guys want you can come and join us," she suggested.

They were practically pushing each other out of the way when she said that her breast jiggling a little with her lively movement.

* * *

**-00-**

* * *

Paul sighed wistfully leaning on an upraised hand, his food surprisingly left untouched in front of him.

"What's wrong," Sam asked his second in command.

"Nothin'...She had a nice, tight ass, wonder if she's single," Paul answered, though the last part was directed more towards himself than towards his alpha.

"She seems like a nice person, a little irresponsible and immature, but nice," Sam said.

Sam didn't all that agree with the underage drinking or her encouraging it.

Plus he had his sweet Emily, but even he knew when there was a hot piece of ass in the vicinity.

"Yeah well I hope she comes back soon," Paul said a small blush on his face.

"She doesn't look like a very submissive type of girl," Sam replied.

"You never know." Paul said with a hopeful note in his voice.

Emily came out the kitchen with more food officially ending the conversation

* * *

_**Somewhere else**_

Kagome sneezed

"Bless you," Nana said.

"Thank you, someone must be talking about me, hope it's not some crazy evil person," she mumbled.

"I don't think so, but then it would be like you to have someone like that talking about you," Kururu said from her position at the mini bar in the kitchen making her lady a drink.

"Yeah well we know it's not Bella," Kagome said giggling softly.

Kururu and Nana smirked.

Bella had got really drunk and was conked out in one of her guest bedrooms.

"Yes indeed," Kururu said dryly.

"Good thing I came here instead of taking her home. Charlie might have blown a fuse," Kagome said.

"No it's a good thing you called us to come and get you both, plus it was fun to drive the Acura back here," Nana said with a dreamy look on her face.

Kagome tched accepting the Alka-Seltzer water from Kururu, downing the whole glass in two seconds.

"yeah well she is gonna have a major hangover in the morning. Thank goodness it's the weekend or she might have been screwed," Kagome said.

"Yeah, well I don't know about that, but remember you father is going to be coming over tomorrow afternoon to see the house," Kururu reminded her.

"Yeah I know. I don't think I'm going to be drinking for a long time to come," Kagome said rubbing her forehead.

Alcohol always made her miko powers act funny as they tried to get drink out of her system.

"Well good night ladies," Kagome said setting the glass down.

"Night Lady Kagome," they said simultaneously.

She headed up the stair towards her room.

She changed into her satin nightie, before getting into bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	12. Drunk Kagome! Sydney Opera House!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. There is some Kagome OOC. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward. **Okay so I decided Kagome will have a few encounters with certain characters, but not sure who I'll choose for the definite pairing.**

**Rated M. **

**A/N:** Sorry to some of you for how Kagome is turning out, but I thought maybe making Kagome this way was less cliché and added a little spice to the story and if you stop reading then I totally understand.

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

Thinking

…...

Thinking

…...

"Hey Kururu do you think I'm a bad influence on Bella, I mean honestly," Kagome asked her favorite maid, despite how strict Kururu could be. Kagome had a wine glass in her hand full of _Moscado._

"Yes," Kururu said bluntly, continuing with her job wiping the windows in the living room.

Kagome set her drink down on the table, which Nana picked up a second later taking to the kitchen.

Kagome brought her knees close to her chest.

"When did I change," she asked to no one in particular.

Her head felt really light.

Kururu looked at her lady from the corner of her eye before sighing, putting down her rag.

"Look it's true some of the things you do are a tad-bit…well over eccentric and you live much like a hippy rich child would, but that doesn't mean your all that bad. I can see that you earnestly love your sister and that you want to bond with her. Plus with all the things you experienced in your past it is to be expected that some changes might occur, not to mention although you're an A-class shopaholic, you give money to the poor, you do peace-corps work from time to time. You're a good person and a GREAT sister, trust me," Kururu said trying to comfort her lady.

Kagome sniffled a little, "You really mean it," she said he eyes glistening.

Kururu could help but laugh picking up her rag to finish her work. "Most definitely," she said.

Kagome smiled batting away unshed tears.

"You are the best Kururu and my most favoritest maid ever," Kagome squealed hugging Kururu from behind.

"Yes, though honestly I wish you wouldn't drink, it makes your powers do funny things to you emotional state," Kururu said, but Kagome had already left.

* * *

Kagome ran upstairs to the guest room, bursting through the door to jump on the bed her sister had been sleeping in peacefully up until a moment ago.

"Come on Bella get up were going to have sisterly bonding moment," Kagome yelled, nuzzling her sister.

Bella woke up grumbling clutching her head, she croaked out in an annoyed voice. "Didn't we have a sisterly bond yesterday at the beach," giving her sister the blank stare of doom.

Kagome sat back laughing sheepishly, before her face became serious.

"Um well, I'm sorry Isabella. I know I can be a handful and a tad-bit eccentric, but if you're up for it do you want to still be my sister," Kagome said.

Bella stretched and yawned.

"Kagome what are you talking about, of course your my sister I thought we established this over a month ago," Bella said.

Kagome practically glomped her sister, "Great, oh by the way Charlie will be here in a couple of hours so you might want to get dressed. You can raid the guess closet," Kagome said rising off the bed.

Bella brow rose asking her a silent question.

Kagome shrugged. "Just because I went alone to Italy doesn't mean I didn't think about my sister. I got your measurements base off your clothes in your closet and bought clothes according to them," she said.

"Oh and some really cute accessories," Kagome said walking out the door.

Bella waited till the door closed before she sprung up and open the closet door.

Sure she didn't like it per say when she was taken shopping by Alice for hours on end, but that didn't mean she didn't like stylish clothes every now and then. Her eyes widen at the sight of the closet. It was practically another bedroom, or a boutique store.

She looked at the clothes already matched up with the right stuff include accessories near it.

Bella couldn't help but smile a little.

'_I have an awesome sister!'_

* * *

-00-

* * *

Bella came down hour later wearing a simple scoop neck green suede dress with black leggings and green ballet-like shoes.

Kagome was in the kitchen wearing a pink and white polka-dotted knee-high vintage dress and pink high heels with a half apron tied around her waist with the words "best housewife in the world" printed on it in pink; setting a plate of bacon and eggs on the table looking much like a 50's housewife. Her lips were a pale, baby pink, her hair had been curled inwards.

"Kagome what's with the getup," Bella asked sitting down at the table.

KAgom hummed pouring some orange juice in a cup, placing it in front of her sister.

'_Scratch out that thought of awesome, she's just out of this world!'_

"Why I don't know what you mean darling. I'm just making my favorite sister some bacon eggs," Kagome said with a southern belle accent just as the doorbell chimed.

"Oh golly, I wonder who could be here so early in the morning," Kagome said scurrying off towards the door.

Bella shook her head, _'It's 10:36 in the morning.'_

Kagome took a deep breath, putting on a big, bright smile, swinging the door open shocking the group of unsuspecting Cullen vampires.

"Oh my, well isn't this just swell my dear sister's boyfriend and his family. Please come in," she said backing up as the Cullen family passed by her into the living room.

They moved sitting down on the retro couches, there was silence for a few minutes, while Kagome merely smiled.

"Well, do you want some lemonade, or milk tea," she said with a southern belle accent.

Jasper smiled, "No, but thank you," he said with his own southern drawl.

"I'm just curious what is up with the accent and outfit," Carlisle said the side of his lips raised a little.

Kagome sighed sitting down on her chaise couch, her hands folded properly in her lap.

"Well early this morning I realized that I was exactly the type of role model I want my sister to be proud of, so I thought this would be a good place to start," she said.

"So you became a 50's housewife," Edward said bluntly looking like he was about to burst into a fit, but Emmet beat him to it.

"Ha ha that is crazy," Emmet said laughing.

Kagome's cheeks puffed up, "Well you weren't there last night. I encouraged my sister to drink I mean that is just not what a big sister should be like," Kagome said.

Edward face took a sour look to it, but the guilty look on Kagome's face held him back.

"So that's what this is about. I just told you an hour ago your fine just the way you are and personally being a simple twenty-first century sister is okay, no need to go doing flashbacks," Bella said, coming into the door way separating the kitchen and living room with her plate of food in hand.

"Though these eggs and bacon are good," Bella said heading back into the kitchen. She came back out a minute later empty-handed.

She moved over towards Edward, leaning down to give him a peck on the lips.

Kagome pouted, "Well you have to at least see my 59' custom pink Cadillac convertible," Kagome said.

Bella shot her a look, "I thought you said your brother wouldn't allow you to get any more cars," she said.

"Yes he did, but I didn't buy it. I already owned it called around 3 in the morning for Mr. Micky to have it brought here fast, which was before I talked to about you my and Kururu thoughts ," Kagome explained.

Everyone was silent.

Kagome laughed awkwardly.

"So shouldn't we be going to drop you off at Charlie's," Kagome said trying to redirect the attention from her.

Alice however had other thoughts. "Bella has a brother," she said.

Bella and Kagome both laughed.

"No. I guess we didn't really describe are relationship. You see me and Bella are half-sisters, we both have the same father but different moms," Kagome explained.

"I kind of figured that by your Asian features, but I thought maybe she had a half-brother," Alice said.

"Naw, Sesshoumaru is my older adopted brother," Kagome said.

"Which reminds me; I talked to Sesshoumaru earlier and I told him to lower my budget to 2k a month, so I am officially going to be living the somewhat rich mediocre life," Kagome said towards Bella.

"Really well that is a good start," Bella said, though her eyes wandered to all the expensive stuff and the house itself, heck or just the 8 foot statue she had in the corner of her living room.

"I know. Kururu and Nana-chan said they were proud of me too," Kagome beaming at her sister's compliment.

* * *

-00-

* * *

_**Three Hours later**_

* * *

Kururu placed a cup of Alka-Seltzer water in Kagome's hand, also giving her a special pill.

"Now maybe you'll listen to me when I say that drinking is bad for you and your powers," Kururu said chastising her mistress.

Kagome grumbled.

She was still wearing her 50's housewife outfit, collapsed on her chaise as she took large gulps of the drink, downing the pill as well.

"Then why did you give it to me," Kagome said with a sour attitude.

Kururu beamed this time. "To teach you a lesson of course and to think you woke us up at 3 in the morning to converse about you being a bad example," she mumbled the last bit to herself.

Kagome exhaled, inhaling deeply.

"I'm sorry Kururu-san, I should listen to you more, but I tell you though some of this morning is fuzzy I promise I am turning over a new leaf, well gradually anyways," Kagome said rising to hug Kururu.

Kururu smiled a little patting Kagome's hair softly.

"Yes well then I want a raise. Kami knows I'm going to need it if I have to live here for more than needed," Kururu said.

"Done," Kagome said easily.

"Yes, now the here comes the bad part Lord Sesshoumaru is on the phone and wants to speak with you and your father will be here in an hour," Kururu said slipping the cell in Kagomes hand, before leaving her to digest it all.

Kagome lifted the phone to her ear without any actual thoughts coming to mind.

"**Miko this one has been informed that you are turning over a new leaf which makes this one very…proud, which leads me to tell you that you must go to Sydney, Australia to cater to some important clientail. The private jet will pick you up tomorrow at nine sharp do not be late, so do have…fun today,"** Sesshoumaru's baritone voice echoed through the phone as he ended the call.

The phone slipped out of her hand.

Her hands were shaking, but whether it was with annoyance, anger, or just plain down volcano fury Kagome was sure.

'_I've been had! I've been canoodle, someone janked me!'_

She pulled at her hair, then fear surfaced itself.

_The horror of it all._

'_The Sydney Opera House!'_

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think! I know Kagome's character is kind of OOC, please don't hate me.**


	13. Chapter 13: Father and Daughter Moment!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. There is some Kagome OOC. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward. **Okay so I decided Kagome will have a few encounters with certain characters, but not sure who I'll choose for the definite pairing.**

**Rated M.**

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

Charlie Swan he was a simple man who loved his wife when she was with them and a part of him still loved her.

He was a simple cop who lived in a simple town.

He had high hopes for his not so simple seventeen and a half year old daughter, but if there was one thing he knew his eldest daughter would never fit into the category of simple.

Kagome was much like her mother was back when she was a teen; wild, free, and extravagant in everything she did.

A part of him wanted to put his foot down when he heard about her race car driving and then her fancy sports car, but he knew much like her mother Kagome held that spark in her eyes that said she would rebel.

Plus she was a grown woman, even if all he saw was his small, little bright cheery fiver year old daughter.

He was surprised when she picked him up; dressed similarly to pictures he had seen of his mother when she was a teen.

Then he was just blown away by the house.

"It's big," he said, surveying the place, his eyes lingering on the weird eight-foot statue.

He wasn't so sure about safety if that statue fell and crushed his little girl though, but then she gave him one of those prize winning smiles.

"Really, I'm glad you like it daddy," Kagome said hugging him, before heading into the kitchen to get some drinks.

Charlie was practically on cloud nine.

Bella had always been independent calling him by his first name since she was young and Kagome had done the same, so to hear one of his children call him with such endearment made him feel really glad.

"Dad come sit down," Bella called from her position on the sofa.

'_I must be dreaming'_ Charlie thought to himself as he went to sit by his youngest daughter.

* * *

-00-

* * *

_**Forty Minutes Earlier**_

Kagome entered the neighborhood.

"Hey Bella I know it's a lot to ask, but for tonight how about not call Charlie by his first name. I think he would appreciate it, especially when I tell him I have to leave on a business trip," Kagome suggested, slowing down to the posted speed limit.

Bella nodded.

"Alright but only if you do it too," Bella said.

"Fine," Kagome said.

Honestly she only called her father by his first name because Bella did it, plus the word dad had always seemed foreign to her.

Kagome pulled up into the drive way in her pink Cadillac convertible, still dressed in her 50's wear.

'_Hey it was a stylish outfit'_ was her defense when Bella said she should change.

Charlie was already coming out the door.

He looked shocked by Kagome's outfit, which Bella could only giggle softly at Charlie's expression.

Then came the moment.

"Ready to go Charlie," they both said at the same time.

'_Okay so maybe, the whole "DAD" thing needed to some test runs_

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

Charlie was looking at the front yard.

Kagome pulled Bella off to the side.

"Okay so maybe this is going to be harder than I thought," Kagome said.

"Yeah," Bella agreed.

"Oh, I know, let's practice," Kagome said.

Bella nodded. Though honestly she just felt Charlie fit her father more than "Dad" ever did.

'_I mean I used to practice three times a day in my room for when I came to visit him during the summer, but Charlie was the only word that ever came out.'_

Kagome however was a different story.

Her mom had married her stepdad when she was three and the first time she called him father, she found out he died that same day. She knew it wasn't her fault, but a part of her unconsciously felt guilty, but today she would swallow that guilt.

* * *

-00-

* * *

_**Present Time**_

"Wow so your racing career allows you to afford all this," Charlie said looking around the room again.

"Oh no, most of this comes from an allowance Sesshoumaru gives to me every month, he can be quite strict, but as long as I do as he says without a fuss it's okay," Kagome said handing him a cup of coffee.

"Sesshoumaru, you have a boyfriend, do what he says, what does he make you do, is he pimping you out," all of his questions came out, each one louder than the last one coming out in a yell.

He was angry, was someone using his poor baby for money, was she involved with some gangster. If so he would risk his career to hunt this sucker down.

Kagome immediately shook her head.

'_Where did he come up with these thoughts?'_

"No daddy, Sesshoumaru is my adopted older brother," she explained to him.

Slowly but surely Charlie calmed down.

"Oh, so your mother adopted a kid," he asked taking a sip of his coffee as if nothing had happened, placing it down.

"No, Sesshoumaru had been a friend of mine for a long time. He owns a corporation, but since he had no children and I was like a sister to him and a good friend of his he made me the heir to his fortunes. As for pimping me out never, what I meant was that I have to attend to company business," Kagome explained.

"Oh, thank goodness, well IF there is someone doing something bad to you or blackmailing you just tell me and all handle it," he said.

"Yes, but speaking of business I actually will be leaving tomorrow to do some business abroad. I'm not entirely sure when I'll be back, but not too long," Kagome said the last part quickly not wanting him to think she was abandoning him.

"I mean I'll definitely be there for Bella's graduation I can assure you," Kagome said.

Charlie sat there for a minute processing what his little girl had said.

He nodded.

"Well if it's work then I can't hold you back. Even though you don't have my last name you're a Swan and we are very serious about are duties," he said, giving his daughter his best reassuring grin.

Kagome smiled hugging her father, who was shocked by all the daughterly love he was receiving today, before his arms slowly wrapped around her hugging her back.

He motioned to Bella to join who albeit hesitantly joined in the father and daughter hug.

* * *

**TBC. Kind of short I know, review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Sydney Opera House!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. There is some Kagome OOC. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward. **Okay so I decided Kagome will have a few encounters with certain characters, but not sure who I'll choose for the definite pairing.**

**Rated M.**

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-  
**

* * *

Kagome suppressed a yawn.

She was dressed in a tight-fitting red strapless Vera-Wang cocktail dress. Her dressed dipped low on her cleavage.

She wore long red velvet gloves that came up to her elbow.

'_Thank goodness for perky boobs that defied gravity'_

Her hair was done up in a professional geisha styled bun with stylish red dragon chopsticks holding it all together.

Simple but sophisticated pearl earrings hung from her small ears and a pearl necklace around her neck.

'_Der Ring des Nibelungen'_

Sesshoumaru had chosen the longest opera for her to attend with, El'amour de Puccini, a business associate from France despite the fact that the man was Italian.

He was like a oxymoron.

Sure Signor Puccini was involved with the latest fashions of France, but he was too interested in the damn opera to talk to her about.

Kagome sighed they were only in the second part, _Die Walküre_, and who knew how long this scene lasted.

Don't get her wrong the music moved her, but eighteen hours was just plain torture.

"Ah is dis not de best," Signor Puccini exclaimed softly with a strong French accent to her.

Kagome wanted to hurl.

"Ah yes Richard Wager was a great man to come up with something so….moving," Kagome said, pulling out her folding fan.

'_Where is the intermission when you needed it,'_ Kagome thought already irritable.

* * *

-00-

* * *

Kagome was fanning herself lightly, looking to her left.

"Tch, so much for finding it awe-inspiring," Kagome said snidely.

Signor Puccini was snoozing away, while she stayed awake trying to make a good impression.

Kagome surmised he fell asleep in during Act 1 of the third part _Siegfried_.

A part of her was tempted to leave and go to McDonalds or some place here in Sydney where she could eat a nice burger and fries.

She sighed reaching over to pull pack Signor Puccini's sleeve.

The clock read ten minutes till six-thrity.

'_Just a few more hours'_

* * *

-00-

* * *

"I don't know what to say. This old a' bones of mine, forgive me for falling asleep. I thought to doze a bit a what do you know sleeping a baby just placed in de' pram," Signor Puccini maed attempts to apologized.

"No need, the music must have overwhelmed you, lulling you to sleep," Kagome said.

"Aw you are probably right. Well we should go eat no' we can dine at one of my favorite restaurant that I go to every time I come here," he suggested holing out his hand to Kagome.

She smiled, inkling her head, before taking his hand as he escorted her back to the car.

"It would be my pleasure," Kagome said.

* * *

-00-

* * *

Kagome release tired groan, reaching up to pull out the chopsticks, her hair coming tumbling down. She shook her head, setting the chopsticks back in her suitcase.

She reached behind her unzipping her dress.

She shimmied out of it allowing it to pool around her feet, before sweeping it up into her arms. She left it on the bed moving towards the vanity mirror.

Her eyes had slight shadows under them.

She stood in nothing but her undergarments and her red high heel stilettos.

And of course her modest pearls.

She reached up, unclasping the necklace, placing it in its safe case along with the earrings.

She shrugged off her high heels, before moving over towards her bed.

She moved the dress to the adjacent chair in her suite, before collapsing on her bed weary from it all.

'_If I ever find out who invented opera I may find a way to go back in time and kill them myself!'_

* * *

**TBC. Review!**


	15. Chapt 15: Vulnerability is thy Weakness

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. There is some Kagome OOC. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward. **Okay so I decided Kagome will have a few encounters with certain characters, but not sure who I'll choose for the definite pairing.**

**Rated M.**

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

Kagome stood at the head of a long business table with the lead executives of El'amour Fashions listening to presentation.

She wore a sleek red suit business suit with sexy red stillettos. Her hair was tied up in a serious no-nonsense chignon.

She clicked to another slide, showing the gradual downfall of the company without Taisho Industries to support them via money.

"Et compte tenu de toutes les industries d'information Taisho serait prêt à vous payer grassement tout à fait de votre collaboration," Kagome said in French. _**(And considering all the fact Taisho Industries would be willing to pay you quite handsomely for your cooperation)**_

The men seemed to deliberate for a moment, whispering among themselves.

"Comment savons-nous Industries Taisho ne cherchera pas à prendre le relais si nous sommes d'accord," Signorina Puccini, aka Signor Puccini' mother asked. _**(How do we know Taisho Industries will not try to take over if we agree?)**_

"Eh bien Mlle Puccini Je vois que vous avez mis si peu de foi dans les industries de Taisho. Le culot de penser que nous voudrions vous tromper pour voler votre entreprise est ridiculouse, puis de nouveau c'est peut-être nous qui devrait vous faire la mendicité, becasue que je dois vous informer, si votre entreprise faire faillite la compagnie perdrait à nous de toute façon votre mari a vu à cette avant son départ prématuré.

Il s'agit simplement d'un geste de bonté de la part de M. de Tashio," Kagome said smugly, and starting putting the papers back in her briefcase. _**(Well Miss Puccini I see you have put so little faith in Taisho Industries. The gall to think that we would want to trick you just to steal your company is ridiculouse, then again maybe it is us who should have you do the begging, becasue as I should inform you, should your company go bankrupt the company would forfeit to us either way your husband saw to that before his untimely departing. This is merely a kind gesture on Mr. Tashio's part.)**_

The shocked look on their face almost made Kagome laugh. She hated when people tried to act like they knew it all, only to be proven wrong.

The whispered among themselves again, though this time voices were raised before finally.

"Attendez, nous avons parlé et nous sommes d'accord à la demande de M. de Taisho," Signorina Puccini said, though she was grimacing as she took hold of the contract, before she began signing in the necessary spots. _**(Wait, we have spoken and we agree to Mr. Taisho's demands.)**_

When they we done Kagome took the contract, shaking hands with the CEO.

"Vous ne regretterez pas cette décision Mlle Puccini," Kagome said. _**(You won't regret this decision Miss Puccini.)**_

"Laissez-nous que prier pour que je ne manque pas Higuirashi," Signorina Puccini said regaining that uppity air to her once more. _**(Let us only pray that I don't Miss Higuirashi.)**_

* * *

-00-

* * *

Kagome breathe in a gulp of fresh air.

She stretched before putting her briefcase in the passenger seat before getting in.

She revved up the engine, waiting for an opening before joining in with the stream of traffic.

She sped down the road from the board meeting back to suite at the Shangri-La hotel.

She let down the top of her convertible, enjoying the breeze.

She switched on took out her phone, linking it up with the car before turning on her paylist.

_**Emeli Sandé- My Kind of love**_

_I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try._

_Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, so I'm not gonna lie._

_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

Kagome sighed knowing that kind of love.

His accusing words that she didn't love him.

No one could question that her love for him wasn't real.

She had made sacrifices that most wouldn't have for the one they loved.

_I know I'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage_

_I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars._

_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

She had experienced it when she was in the feudal era.

That part of her heart was still tender from all the hurtful words and the constant fights.

But they always came back together in the end.

_Cause when you've given up._

_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._

_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_

_Thats when you feel my kind of love._

She could feel her eyes prickling with tears as the memories came flooding in.

_And when you're crying out._

_When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground._

_When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around._

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

_You won't see me at the parties,_

_I guess I'm just no fun._

Her ultimate sacrifice was when she let him go.

To the one he loved most.

To _**her**_.

_I won't be turning up the radio singing "Baby You're The One"._

_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

She sped through the green light, turning around the bend in the road.

_I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what i don't mean._

_I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve._

_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

Kagome pulled into the parking lot, but made no moves to get out.

Her heart felt heavy.

_Cause when you've given up._

_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._

_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

She looked up into the beating sun.

Her eyes blurred with tears.

She cried on the inside.

_And when you're crying out._

_When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground_

_When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around._

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

Her hair made a dark veil around her as the tears streamed down her face.

This was one of weaknesses.

_Cause when you've given up._

_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._

_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

Kagome wiped away at the tears, as the song came to an end.

She sniffled a little, opening her glove-box to pull out her purse.

She took out a tissue wiping away the smudges of makeup in her drop-down mirror.

She made a wobbly smile.

"Stupid Kagome," she said.

She always got emotional when she listened to that song.

She pushed the button the roof falling back into place.

She turned off the engine grabbing the briefcase.

She went straight to the elevator.

The door opened with a ding. She exited the elevator heading down the hallway just as a bellhop passed by.

Kagome stopped, him.

"Sorry ma'am I just got off shift," he said in a strong Austalian accent.

Kagome didn't really care.

"Are you married or in a relationship," she said bluntly.

The guy blushed.

"No ma'am," he said.

"Any disease," she asked.

He shook his head no.

"Good well you see I have this problem that only a man can fix, think you can help," she whispered pressing flush against him.

He turned beet red.

He had heard from his friend once that these things sometimes happened in luxurious hotels; he never thought it would happen to him.

Kagome took his hand leading her towards her room.

This was her only source of comfort.

Her horrible weakness.

And she always would succumb to it.

* * *

-00-

* * *

**Lemon**

Kagome looked up at the hotel ceiling.

Under her was the Bellhop from earlier.

Whose name was Sean.

His uniform was strewn about the room.

He was as naked as the day he was born into this world.

He was silent as Kagome impaled herself on his hard length.

Then he reached up, his hand gliding over her pale breast.

His other arm wrapped around her pulling her flush against him

Their lips came together, Kagome pliant this time.

She was the vulnerable one this time, as Sean flipped them so he was on top.

Kagome mewled as he pulled back only to start suckling on one of her teets; massaging the other one softly.

She arched into his hand.

Her toes curled as he began to move in and out of her with powerful long strokes.

He released her teet to kiss her again.

Kagome's legs wrapping around his waist, her hands wrapping around his neck.

He picked up the pace, pile-driving into her.

Kagome moaned like a bitch in heat.

Sean was in heaven.

She was so tight and pliant to his touch.

His hands caress her sides.

He moved sitting back, so Kagome was on top.

He continued to thrusting into her.

She moaned, "Harder, more," she pleaded softly.

She began to nip at his shoulder, her hands running up and down his back.

"Say my name," he whispered.

"Please Sean, Sean please give it to me," she begged.

Sean felt exalted as he pulled out turning her over, her face being pushed into the mattress as he surged back in.

He pulled her up on to her hand and knees thrusting into with more vigor as she kept moaning for more.

Then he felt it.

He felt himself swelling up and with one good thrust forward he came.

Kagome moaned feeling him fill her to the brim.

He must have known she wasn't done cause he kept going for her and she came a few minutes later.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

-00-

* * *

"Fuck, fuck," Kagome said.

Sean came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped low around his waist.

"What's wrong," he said.

But Kagome's thought went away as she stared at his sculpted chest.

Water moved down his chest slowly.

She licked her lips

She rose coming near him, slowly running her hand down his chest to his navel.

Sean shuddered, taking her hand before it got lower, then she looked up at him with those sultry pleading eyes, biting on her lips and he gave in.

He picked her up carrying her over to the bed.

While she nibbled on hsi ear.

* * *

-00-

* * *

"Dammit I did it twice today," Kagome yelled, covering her face.

Sean looked at her.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"We didn't use protection," Kagome said.

Sean's eyes widened, looking at her.

While Kagome looked down at her lap.

Sean sighed hooking a finger under her chin, he lifted her face to his kissing her softly.

He never met someone like her, especially someone so…..insatiable.

"If we have made a child I'll try to support it the best I can," he whispered.

Kagome shook her head.

"No need I'm rich, I mean like international rich, so money is no issue, but settling down," Kagome drifted off into thought.

Sean rubbed her shoulder. "We don't have to. I'm sure visiting rights and of course if you wanted custody that's okay to," Sean said trying to be understanding.

Of course he was only twenty-three he never thought about having a kid so soon.

Kagome could see the hesitancy in his eyes as he finally digested the idea.

Kagome sighed.

"Your young, so how about this. You don't know my name and I only know your first name. You can leave now and I'll go back to my country and that none of this ever happened," Kagome said.

Sean nodded moving quickly picking up his clothes from around the room going into the bathroom.

He came out of the bathroom picking up a slip of paper.

He dropped something on the table.

He moved over towards Kagome laying one last kiss upon her lips before he left the room.

Kagome sighed, just when she had been feeling good.

'_Well that's what you get for giving into your weakness.'_

Men were horrible.

Kagome looked down at her flat tummy.

'_A kid, well Shippo's children and grandchildren would have a sibling even if they were all grown up, just have to wait and see,'_

"Well at least on the bright side I'll have a reason to go shopping if I am pregnant," Kagome said.

'_Baby shopping'_

Kagome got up passing by the tabe, surprised to see that same slip of paper.

He had obviously used her lipstick to write his name and phone number.

Kagome smiled picking up her cell to take a picture of the paper.

'_Maybe not all of them.'_

* * *

**TBC. Review, tell me if you think Kagome should have a baby! Voting Poll is open!**


	16. Chapter 16: Sweet Moment

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. There is some Kagome OOC. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward. **Okay so I decided Kagome will have a few encounters with certain characters, but not sure who I'll choose for the definite pairing.**

**Rated M.**

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

Bella couldn't believe it.

Even after a year, Victoria was still out there trying to get her.

She was totally pissed off at Edward for hiding it from her.

Mad that Jacob had been ignoring her calls.

And worried that Kagome had yet to call.

'_Why was life always doing this crap to her?'_

Did she do something wrong in her past life?

Bella turned over screaming into her pillow.

"I'm not sure that would be helpful right now," Edward said appearing in her room from the window.

Bella sighed.

"I know but it helps relieve the stress," Bella said. "There is too much going on for this to be happening right now."

"I know, we just have to bear it through and be strong," Edward said trying to comfort his girlfriend.

He pulled her into his arms and rubbed circles in her back.

Bella exhaled.

"What would I do without you," she whispered.

"Probably live a normal life," Edward said seriously.

Bella smiled up at him.

"Well good thing I have you," Bella said.

Edward grinned giving her a soft peck on the lips.

They cuddled up on her bed, Bella soon fell asleep, leaving Edward to watch over her.

* * *

**TBC. Okay so the polls are tied right now, so hurry up and vote, probably close them later on today!**


	17. Results Are In! Alex Trebek? Angry Mob!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. There is some Kagome OOC. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward. **Okay so I decided Kagome will have a few encounters with certain characters, but not sure who I'll choose for the definite pairing.**

**Rated M.**

* * *

_**The gracious host and authoress of Vampire Chronicles walks on to the stage in a sparkling white Vera Wang dress. Her gloss, luxurious, abosolutely to die for hair lush swing side to side behind her. She gives the crowd her signature smile, the producers of in the background shaking their heads. Lovely moved over to the podium.**_

**Lovely Lady MarMar:** Well folks the votes have been cast, and now the polls are closed. The question that has been on everyone's mind is will Kagome have a baby and will she eventually hook up with Paul from the Quileute Tribe, well that is what we are here to find out today, so let's go to our announcer for the evening to find out the result from a man many of you may know, Mr. Alex Trebek the host Jeopardy since 1984!

_**Alex Trebek comes out on to the stage in his signature white tux, winking at the crowd, kissing both of Lovely's cheeks. Lovely smiled handing him the envelope with results from the polls. He moved over towards the podium.**_

**Alex Trebek: **Ah Lovely good to see you again, haven't seen you since the summer of 02'r on the red carpet.

**Lovely Lady MarMar:** Yes that was good year for us both, but we should probably get with it, you know how the fans can get. I mean just look at JollyLoser in the front. She looks ready to claw that envelope out of your hand—oh my it looks like Uchiha Bara and Diamondz-Love like they want to knw if Kagome will be with Paul.

_**Out in the crowd JollyLoser blushed, sinking into her seat as people began to stare, while Uchiha Bara and Diamondz-Love tried to reign in their emotions faling horribly, especially considering since Diamondz-Love was wearing a shirt with Paul + Kagome.**_

**Alex Trebek:** Oh my, well I wouldn't want to get mobbed by fans. You know I hosted for another authoress with the Jacob fans and Edwards fans waiting to hear who Bella would be with. It was pretty mess and I have yet to find my rolex since then. Well without further ado.

_**Alex fumbled with the envelop for a second before opening it pulling out a pale ivory colored card, flipping it open.**_

**Alex Trebek:** The question to the public was do you think Kagome should have a baby and you the public voted with a 13% more votes Kagome will…not be having a baby.

_**Some in the audience booed, others cried, while others shook their head stating it was better this way. Off to the side now the authoress teared up a little. Okay so maybe she had voted yes, but it was okay she could change the story around even if she had six bright ideas filled with pregnant Kagome. Oh who was she kidding, she was screwed. Oh for shame!**_

_**Lovely wiped her face, coming back on to staged.**_

**Lovely Lady MarMar:** Well folks you heard the results from my dear friend. 56% of my readers voted no, I know sad for those who were rooting for a baby, but look on the brighter side, I just may take a month long hiatus to figure out what I'm going to write.

_**Crickets chirped in the audience, one person coughing awkwardly. Lovely laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head.**_

**Lovely Lady MarMar: **I mean what I meant to say is I might delete this story….Oh no I mean of course I'll update soon very soon. Well…..ALEX how about those results about Paul being with Kagome.

_**Lovely scurrying off, more like running full sprint backstage. Alex looked down at the card in his hand, but there was anything else on the card. He laughed awkwardly, but took off running when the audience pulled out pitchforks and torches.**_

_**The producers shook their heads leaving out the door, their bodyguards proecting them.**_

TBC.


	18. Chapter 17: Kagome's Home! Newborn Army!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. There is some Kagome OOC. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward. **Okay so I decided Kagome will have a few encounters with certain characters, but not sure who I'll choose for the definite pairing.**

**Rated M.**

**A/N:** I know it may not seem like it, but it's actually been over a month since Kagome has been gone.

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

**Sydney, Australia**

"The good news is you're not pregnant Lady Kagome," the youkai doctor said.

Kagome gave the youkai doctor a wobbly smile.

"Thank you Clara, tell your mate I said hi," Kagome said.

"Will do," Clara said leaving to go get some spices and stuff from the back.

She picked up her Gucci glasses, slipping them on before walking out of the psychic shop where the youkai ran her business.

Kagome slipped in to her car, revving up the engine before she was off towards the airport.

She opened up her contacts typing in "Baby Daddy", Sean's number came on the screen.

Her thumb hovered over the delete button before she canceled it throwing her phone back into her bag.

She slammed on the gas pedal speeding down the highway towards the airport.

She flipped on the radio where she listened to a boy name _Jack Vidgen_ singing.

* * *

-00-

* * *

**Forks, Washington**

Kagome walked towards her sister waving at her.

She was dressed in a black miny ruffle skirt, white ripped halter top, and sleek Gucci wedges. Her hair was down and came down to her butt.

"I'm so sorry Bella I couldn't be there on time for your graduation, did you get my gift from Kururu," Kagome asked hugging her sister after landing from her flight.

Bella nodded.

"The gift card was lovely," Bella said.

"Sorry I could get you more but part of attending SAHA _**(Shop-a-holics Anonymous)**_ is spending less and resisting temptation and well this was kind of the only way I could do that without buying you a first class paid trip to Fiji and a Ferrari," Kagome said moving forward to claim her luggage.

Bella was left shocked.

'_I could have had a trip to Fiji and a Ferrari'_

Bella ran to catch up with her sister who surprisingly only had three suitcases this time.

They left out of baggage claims to Kagome mini cooper.

"Nana gave me the keys, we have to go to Edward's house," Bella explained.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding placing her things in the back of the car.

She slid into the front seat, Bella getting in the passenger before they were off down the road.

"So did anything special happen while I was away," Kagome asked.

Bella's hands froze; her face gave it all away.

"What happened," Kagome said with a long sigh.

Bella then went on to explain about Victoria and the newborns.

Kagome was shocked to say the least.

'_Why did all the exciting stuff happen while she was away?'_

Bella looked at her sister's downtrodden expression.

"Uggghh, their still alive and ready to have an all-out war so stop looking like a kicked puppy," Bella said.

Kagome perked up.

'_Finally, I haven't missed out on the action'_

"So what are the Cullens planning on doing," Kagome asked.

"Well were supposed to be meeting with the Jacob and the wolf pack to find out what exactly were going to be doing, but in the end it will be a war," Bella said.

"So this newborns, if Edward, or when Alic changes you you'll become like them" Kagome said trying to clarify everything.

Bella was quiet before she answered.

"Pretty much, but I'm sure I'll be fine, plus I'll have Edward by my side to help me through it," Bella said blushing at the thought of the love of her life.

Kagome digested the information, before speeding once they got near the long road leading to the Cullen's house. There was no need for her to bring up the almost pregnancy in Sydney since she wasn't pregnant, but she disliked the silence.

"So broke your wrist punching Jacob," Kagome said with a giggle.

"Sydney Opera House," Bella said.

Kagome shut up.

_'Silence wasn't always a bad thing'_

* * *

-00-

* * *

Kagome sat in the back of the car as Edward drove her and Bella where they would be meeting with the wolf pack and Jacob.

She was playing angry birds on her i-phone, when the car jolted to a stop.

There were in a wooded clearing.

Kagome stood kind of hidden behind Edward and Bella as Jacob came out of the woods.

After some boring dialogue the rest of the pack came.

Edward agreed to speak on their behalf since they had no plans of changing to their human forms.

Kagome watched as Jasper came forward explaining how the newborns fought and the do's and don'ts'.

When the Cullens started fighting against each other, Kagome got interested.

Watching them fight each other.

Emmet fought much like a newborn.

Edward against Carlisle was like predictable.

Rosalie fought like girl vampire.

Alice versus Jasper was sweet and easily predictable who would win.

Kagome giggled which caught the attention of a few of the Quileute tribe.

"They asked why she is here," Edward said addressing Kagome.

One of the werewolves with dark silver fur stares pointedly at her, sent a shiver down Kagome's spine.

"Kagome knows about us vampires and is well versed with the supernatural. She says she can handle herself," Carlisle said.

"They said they aren't so sure," Edwards said relaying the pack's message.

Kagome smiled at them coming forward.

"Jasper if you wouldn't mind fighting me, as to appease the minds of these wolves," Kagome said.

Some of the wolves didn't seem to approve of the dainty human girl fighting, especially the dark silver fur clad wolf. Even some of the Cullen family were unsure as they did not know about her gifts, well excluding Alice, Edward and Bella.

Jasper inclined his head, before launching himself at her. He was planning to hold back, only to see Kagome had disappeared till he felt something warm press against his neck making a tingling sensation.

He slipped out of her arms surprised to see Kagome's hand glowing pink, her nails elongated into needle like glowing talons, her body in a defensive position. He looked at his shirt that was cut slightly.

Kagome had an easy-going look on her face as she cracked her hands, making a motion for him to come at her.

Jasper came at her, but Kagome ducked under him, flipping him with ease. Jasper's body slammed into the ground the impact of the hit left a small Jasper-sized crater in the ground. The wolves were all intrigued their eyes glowing at the sight of the girl beating him.

Kagome backed off, her hands stopped glowing and she turned her back on him.

Jasper moved fast, his hands around her in an instance.

"Never turn your back on your enemy," he whispered in her ears, Kagome however giggled.

"And you should never underestimate an opponent," Kagome said indicating downward.

Kagome's hands were glowing right by his groin.

He smiled backing off.

"You're good," Jasper commented.

"Yes, well I have participated in my fair share of wars, so hopefully I can be of use," Kagome replied moving to stand by Bella, and Jacob who had been having a silent conversation with Bella through his eyes.

There was an awkward silence before they resumed talking about what they would do and battle plans.

* * *

-00-00-00-

* * *

Kagome tapped the Cullen table in annoyance.

"What do you mean I have to stay behind," Kagome yelled.

The Cullen's were off getting everything ready.

"Kagome it's not because you can't fight, look you said you could make a barrier, so they want you to place one over Charlie's house as well as stop any stragglers that may try to come at the town," Bella said trying to coax her sister into the idea.

"So while my sister is playing bait in the middle of all this action, I have to stay back and not fight, no fair, I wanna fight," Kagome said, the last part she practically whines like a five year old.

Bella gave her the blank stare of pleading.

'_Just when I'm looking forward to a good fight. I guess I should be mature about it and see reason.'_

"Fine," she mumbled.

Bella smiled. "Thanks sis."

"Yeah whatever," Kagome replied moving towards the door.

"Be safe Bella," Kagome whispered, walking out the door.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think! Sorry it took so long! I really love Jack Vidgen from Australia's Got Talent!**


	19. Chapter 18: Newborn Army Strikes!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. There is some Kagome OOC. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward. **Okay so I decided Kagome will have a few encounters with certain characters, but not sure who I'll choose for the definite pairing.**

**Rated M.**

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

All around bodies fell, shattering on the floor upon impact like a bunch of expensive life like porcelain dolls. They moved quickly, but their moves were without conscious thought or strategy, all in all mindless amateurs with a lot of strength backing them up. Their eyes a shining crimson; bearing sharp teeth that were much like fangs except less pointy, their skin shimmering in lightly the light. They growled fiercely charging forward, but howled in excruciating pain when they felt themselves being thrown away harshly their bodies feeling like they were on fire, as their limbs were being torn clean off.

She flipped one of the newborns over her shoulder effectively ripping its arms off, leaving it to howl and writhe in pain on the ground. She blocked an attack as a three launched themselves at her this time, but she easily took care of them. Yet despite how easily she tore through them it was like it never occurred to them to back off or to flee and come up with a new strategy, instead they kept coming to be torn to pieces and eventually be turned into piles of ash from her purification powers, till finally only one was left. This one was a small girl no older than seven, shocking Kagome.

The little stood hesitantly, scared out of her mind. Her hair was wild and tangled her clothes ripped and dirty. Her shoes were gone her feet covered in grime, smelling like sewage. The girl wasn't like the others she made no attempts to attack instead, looked ready to bolt from the small clearing.

Kagome sighed letting her powers leave her hands the glow from them dissipating, but still cautious of the girl.

"Don't worry I'm not going to harm you, what is your name," Kagome asked using her calm and soothing voice.

The girl stared at her, her voice came out in a raspy whisper. "Sssoo thirsty—," she said her eyes looking at Kagome's neck.

Kagome shook her head. "I can help you with your thirst, but I need to know your name first," Kagome said.

The girl shook her head, "Tt—te—telia, Telia," she stumbled over the name, the words coming out raw from the girl's throat. The girl coughed, well choked was more like it.

"Well Telia, I'm Kagome and if you promise to surrender I promise not to hurt you and to get you something to drink, can you promise not to fight me," Kagome said as if she were trying to convince a person not to jump off of a roof, who instead wanted to drink her blood.

The girl looked very cautious before she spoke, "Y—you pr—proomis not t—to hurt me," the girl said sounding like a broken dolls.

Kagome nodded. "I promise I'll take good care of you, so what do you say," Kagome said holding out her hand.

* * *

-/-/-00-/- **(Telia's P.O.V.)** -/-00-/-/-

* * *

Telia didn't know what to think.

She had been living on the streets since she was four, then the weird red headed lady came and next thing she knew she was like this and she felt really thirsty.

There were others too, none her age but they we like her, they were vampires. There had been many of them, but then they started fighting each other for the right to their prey.

She had tried to stay hidden from sight, scared out of her mind.

She had been abandoned by her mother in Seattle because of the failing economy and her mom being a heroin addict. She just wanted to go back to her comfy cardboard box in the nice alleyway off of N. Maine St, but Riley said I couldn't. That my new mother had plans for us, that she had blessed us with something great.

_I had only seen the red headed lady who was supposedly our new mother once just like the others, but Riley said it had to be that way. That we weren't allowed to think of her to know our mother, because Riley said our thoughts weren't safe right now. _

_I still don't understand totally what is going on, but then Riley told us there was someone here that had some really good blood to quench our thirst. _

_I didn't want to come but it was this or die and I really don't want to die. _

_This woman she says she'll take care of me. _

_I don't know why but I feel like I can trust her._

Telia looked at the woman named Kagome's outstretched hand.

Slowly but surely, I had to be cautious I approached her, before hesitantly putting my hand in hers. "I promise," she said.

Kagome smiled pulling the little girl closer.

"Good, now I'm going to need you to do be a big favor and stop when I tell you to okay," Kagome said.

I looked up at her quizzically, but instead the kind woman had slit her wrist open. The smell of her sweet blooded wafted into my nostrils and before I could process it my mouth began to water, my belly grumbled, my throat constricted painfully and everything else seemed faded away as I looked up at her for confirmation of what she was agreeing to, but she merely smiled pressing her wrist to my mouth.

I looked at it before latching on.

The taste of her sweet blood filled my mouth, her blood running down my throat.

I felt disgusted with myself, but I couldn't bear to let go as I drank greedily from her wrist. After a while I felt the thirst beginning to dwindle and leave my belly quite full just as she said stop lightly and weakly.

Grudgingly I flung myself away, licking away the blood that dribble down my lips.

The woman smiled at her weakly her face was pale; the veins on her arm were practically convulsing begging for blood, as the bite mark on her wrist closed. The woman crumpled to the forest floor, her skin still knitting itself back together. I was quite surprised as she motioned me forward. I walked towards her tentatively, shocked when she pulled me into her arms, hugging me. I didn't really process it as my cheeks felt wet; tears were falling from my eyes.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her shoulders hugging her as gently as I could. She rocked me back and forth, rubbing circles in my back with one hand the other petting my hair softly. Even though I knew I could not sleep, I felt like I was and everything in my hectic mind ceased.

* * *

**-/-/-00-/-/-00-/-/**

* * *

Kagome sat there with the girl for a while. Her powers were working frantically to replace the depleted blood supply.

Her heart was pounding like crazy and her head felt light, yet despite all that she felt at peace.

She knew that vampires could not sleep from what Bella had told her, so she had kind of forced her powers to work a dream state into the child's mind.

Kagome let out a half-hazardous sigh.

She found the strength somewhere to lift herself and the unconscious vampire girl. She carried her away from the clearing to the open road where her mini cooper was.

Earlier today after Kagome had set the barrier she had felt about a dozen vampire auras' that were not familiar to her head towards the town instead of towards the pack and the Cullen's.

She had decided to take care of it herself and boy was she happy to get in some action even if they weren't much of a challenge.

However to see the little girl there and the thought of killing her went right out the door. Plus the girl seemed smart, she decided to take a change with the girl.

She carefully placed the little girl in the passenger side, buckling her up, before closing the passenger door.

She decided to do one last clean sweep letting her aura expanded to feel if there were any more in the vicinity, but there were none.

She sent a quick than you to the kami's', before she shakily got into the driver's side.

She started up the engine. She opted for driving at the recommended speed limit if not slower this time.

She was sure that her sister would be well protected by Edward and that the pack and the Cullen's would keep this town safe.

When she finally got home, she felt much better; she went inside calling for Kururu and Nana to help.

Both came rushing out with some sort of weapon of sorts.

Kururu had a battle axe in her hand from where Kagome could probably guess from her middle ages collection in the den, while Nana had two large butcher knife in both of her hands.

"Yeah I'm not in danger; just help me carry the little girl. Feeding a newborn takes more out of you than you would think," Kagome said keeling over.

Both maid dropped their weapons rushing forward to help their lady into the house, before coming back to get the small child.

* * *

**TBC. Review Tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 19: I'm a Mom!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. There is some Kagome OOC. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward. **Okay so I decided Kagome will have a few encounters with certain characters, but not sure who I'll choose for the definite pairing.**

**Rated M.**

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

Kagome coughed, before gulping down Kururu's specially-made bubbling concoction.

She blanched at the taste before handing the cup back to Kururu.

She glanced over at Telia who was still under the effects of her powers lying on the adjacent sofa.

Nana had left to go get some clothes for the girl.

"So she will be staying here I am to assume," Kururu said a disapproving tone in her voice, much like when her mother would see her come back from the feudal era with cuts and bruises.

"Yeah I just couldn't kill such an innocent child. She seem to have a clearer mind than the rest," Kagome said offhandedly, rising from her chaise lounge.

"I'm going to go take a shower and put on some different clothes, she should remain sleeping, so if you wouldn't mind prepping the other guest room for her," Kagome said as she began her journey up the steps her legs feeling like to heavy logs of wood, her arms holding on to the railing.

"Yes my lady," she said going to the hamper to get some sheets for the guest bedroom.

* * *

**-00-00-00-**

* * *

"Hey wakey wakey," Kagome whispered tapping Telia softy on the shoulder.

Telia's eyes opened ominously her crimson eyes darkened to almost black. She sat up abruptly causing Kagome to back up some.

"Hey sleepy head," Kagome said.

"Impossible I have not slept in nearly four months," Telia said.

"Since I became like this anyway," she whispered.

Kagome felt bad for the girl, knowing it must have been hard on the girl. "Well you've only been sleeping for an hour, but you look thirsty so how about we get you fed then we can talk about you living here with me, ok," Kagome said.

Telia looked at her neck in longing, despite her great dislike for her thirst.

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, while you were sleeping I had Nana pick up some blood from, well let's just say my special connections, as well as some clothes," Kagome said, as Nana came forward pushing a cup into the girl's hand.

Telia looked down at the cup and back up at Kagome before she began to drink the contents of the cup, gulping it down greedily, burping lightly when she was done. Nana giggled taking the cup from Telia's hand before heading back into the kitchen.

"Better," Kagome asked.

"Much," Telia said shyly.

"That's good so I just have a few questions for you Telia. Do you have a last name, do you have any family that might be looking for you and would you be willing to live here with me till you are in control of yourself," Kagome asked.

Telia shook her head at the first question, opting to answer the second and third question. "My mother had me when she was a teen, she was a heroin addict, she abandoned me in the shadier parts of Seattle when I was four. I had been living on the streets when I was...umm changed. And well I mean if you'd be willing to keep me then I wouldn't mind staying here I guess," Telia said shyly.

Kagome frowned at hearing that Telia had been abandoned. It was something she hated to hear about, but was happy to hear that she wished to live here.

"Well Telia I have some friends who are vampires and when they get back I would happy to introduce them to you. Actually I should probably mention it, but their vegetarians...umm not in the sense of eating veggies but they drink blood from blood from animals instead of from humans do you think you would be willing to try this as well, though I can understand if you're not. I can assure you acquiring blood is a pretty easy feat for me," Kagome said with a smiling on her face, trying to keep the girl relaxed.

Telia thought it over for a while before she answered. "I'm not sure but if there is a way for me not to have to drink human blood I'm willing to try it," Telia said hesitantly, subconsciously reaching up to twirl a lock of hair around her finger.

"Okay well how about we get you in the tub. I had my maid go out and get some clothes based off of the clothing tags, so why don't you follow me and we'll get you set up. I'l have to make a cover story for you, so I'll probably tell people that I adopted you as my daughter if you're okay with that," Kagome said.

Telia nodded smiling for the first time that day.

"Well then from this this day on you will be known as Telia Higuirashi-Taisho and I'm your mom, how's that sound," Kagome asked.

Telia was in awe, "Wonderful…..mom," she said sweetly looking about ready to break down in tears.

'_Someone wanted her. She had a mother who wanted her.'_

Kagome almost wept when Telia called her mom, she laughed lightly taking Telia's hand into her own leading her to the guest bathroom, where the water was already in the bath, soapy bubble frothing about. Kagome lightly pushed her forward into the bathroom.

"Go ahead and bathe, I'll go get you some clothes. The soap is in the little hanging basket and the towels are on the rack. If you need anything just yell," Kagome said, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

When the door closed Telia couldn't help but stare at the tub in awe. She used to see them on commercials when she would go to the café by her alleyway to get leftover or messed up orders from some of the kind workers, but this was just something else, I mean the tub was definitely gold and there was a lion's head faucet it was like made for royalty, or really rich people. It kind of made her wonder what her new mother did for a living.

She peeled off her blood and grime crusty clothing. She noticed the trash bin and threw them away with a smile on her face. She walked over towards the bath, before climbing in. The water sloshed around a bit as she submerged herself in the warm, soapy water. She giggled scooping up some bubbles blowing them away. She looked around and found the hanging basket, woo wee there were lots of bath soaps; she had to smell each and every single one.

* * *

**-00-00-00-**

* * *

Kagome looked at Telia who was standing in front of the mirror. She was wearing a white sundress with little lemon designs on it, on her feet were a pair of simple white sandals. Her hair now clean and free from all the grime and dirt caked onto it was a dark, blackish brown and came to her waist and was very wavy.

Kagome stood behind her tying her hair into a French braid tying it off with a yellow bow. Kagome smiled lifting Telia's chin.

"Beautiful," Kagome said.

Telia smiled showing all of her pearly whites. "I love it, this is…thank you no one has ever done this for me," she said softly.

Kagome hugged her. "Aww don't sweat it. Your my daughter now and I promise I'm not going to abandon you okay," Kagome said.

Telia nodded, "okay," she mumbled.

"Good, well then I just got a call from my sister Bella a few minutes ago that everything is over and done with, so let's go see them and introduce them to my new daughter," Kagome said, feeling really light fluttering in her chest when she used the word "daughter".

She had to be good from now on, she had to be a good example for her new daughter.

Telia nodded taking her mother's hand as they walked out of the house.

Kagome got in the driver's seat, why Telia sat in the back of her mini-cooper.

"Seat belt," Kagome said, though it did sound ridiculous considering she was a vampire child not a human one, but Kagome reminded herself she had to set a good example for her new daughter.

Telia buckled up without a fuss, as Kagome eased out of the driveway.

Nana waved them off from the porch, before heading inside as Kagome drove off down the road, grudgingly going at the posted speed limit of forty-five instead of seventy-five like she usually did.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 20: Awkward Situtation

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. There is some Kagome OOC. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward. **Okay so I decided Kagome will have a few encounters with certain characters, but not sure who I'll choose for the definite pairing.**

**Rated M.**

**A/N:** Sorry guys but I'll be going on a hiatus, because I am going back to school and I'm trying to focus on my work, but I'll update when I can, so it is more like a on and off hiatus. Really sorry, tried to make this chapter really long for you guys!

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

Kagome looked at her new daughter through the rearview mirror and couldn't help but wonder about her life. Telia merely leaned against her right arm against the door armrest, looking at the passing scenery like she had never seen anything like it before. Her eyes were shining like a little child who had come home to a room full of present, or much like Kagome did when she went on that shopping spree in New York city. Though as she looked at her she couldn't help but notice she was scrawny even for a vampire, heck even more so than Alice is.

"So Telia why don't you tell me more about yourself," Kagome said trying to sound positive for the child.

Telia looked at her before she looked down at her lap. "Well I don't how much of my life was like before my mom abandoned me, heck I didn't even know she had abandoned me till another one of my mom's friends that she used to shoot up with told me. She said my mom was like most pretty teenagers, got all the looks and very susceptible to the world around her. She got pregnant with me when she was fourteen and ran away from home with her best friend Monty, and my supposed dad Kenny. Monty told me that my mom tried to do right by me the first year, but it was stressful, they were kids from a small town always running from their problems. He told me my dad had started dealing when I was three and he and mom got addicted. When I was four, my mom and dad abandoned me to go to California.

I found out they died in a car crash high on laced heroin and other narcotics only a couple of days after abandoning me from an old newspaper when I was seven. Monty tried to take care of me, he would leave me at the library from when it opened to when it closed getting his fixes then, but his addiction was almost as bad as my mom's, he died two years after my parents had abandoned me, though he died in a bad drug dealing. After that I kind laid low for a while, because living on the streets without Monty for protection was dangerous. I was thankful though, cause all of those trips to the library help me to learn how to survive and what I didn't learn there the streets and Monty had taught me," Telia said.

Kagome listened, she felt anger that any parent would do that to their child, but felt relief that she had someone no matter his background. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I can't comprehend how you feel, but I assure you that will not happen with me around. You won't have to ever suffer," Kagome said, it was then she noticed that despite the way Telia looked she spoke much more mature.

"So Telia you said that you found out when you were seven, so how old are you exactly," Kagome asked looking at her quizzically, eyes darting to the rearview mirror, then back to the rode again. They were about fifteen more minutes from the Cullen's house.

Telia cracked a slight grin. "I'm eleven, but because of my lack of food I guess I didn't really grow much. I used to pretend to be younger though when I begged for money and food," she said sounding quite proud of her trickery.

"I used to sometimes pick pockets too, but I was never as good as Monty," she said.

Kagome nodded, not exactly proud, but she knew how life could be. She had seen her fair share of struggling in the feudal era, famine and poverty had wracked the lands back then, the earthquakes as well as the wars didn't do anything to help either. Sometimes, when Inuyasha thought she had left to own time she would come back and go ride Kirara to deliver rations and foods to the people, such as grains and salted meats that were hard to come by at that time.

"So I guess you've never ridden in a car," Kagome said.

"Well, kind of I rode the city bus with Monty a few times, but the weather was always dreary and raining harshly when we rode the bus, otherwise we walked everywhere. After Monty died riding the bus didn't seem as safe as it used to be, so I just didn't ride the bus. I once thought about going to a social services, but then one of Monty's lady friends, Roxanne said that it wasn't always ideal, that a lot of times they got abused and mistreated, in fact Roxanne told me she got raped several times and when she finally thought she had found a good family her foster dad raped her.

She ran away and came to Seattle to get away from it, but then she met her greatest "demons" she said, heroin and alcohol. After that I got kind of scared and dismissed the idea of going to the social services, plus the streets gave me much more freedom," Telia said a look passing through her eyes at the word freedom.

"Freedom is nice, I want you to know that if you ever feel uncomfortable just tell me okay," Kagome said trying to be a little more motherly.

It had been years since she had been a mother to anyone, her heart clenched not since, Shippo, Rin, Kohaku and the village children back when she was really eighteen.

Telia nodded her head shyly, "I will, but I think I'll be fine and I'm glad, this is really the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me in a long time," Telia said with a sad smile on her face.

Kagome felt like glomping her but kept her eyes on the road.

'_All this emotional, motherly love it reminds me of when Shippo first joined the Inu-tachi group.'_

Shippo had unfortunately passed away nearly a century before he made it to her time. Though she had the pleasure to meet his children, even though they themselves we grown up. They had children who were younger looking than her that called her Kagome-baa-chan all the time.

Kagome looked as the Cullen house came into view. She heard Telia's sharp intake of breath.

"Okay well it looks like were here. Don't be afraid Telia the Cullen's are really nice and very friendly I can assure you," Kagome said.

Telia nodded shyly it looked like she was done talking for the moment as Kagome pulled into the driveway. The Cullen's came pouring out of the house onto the doorway, most likely smelling a foreign scent as they couldn't possibly sense her with the barriers she had in place over the car..

Kagome unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door.

"Wait for a minute Telia while I catch them up okay," she whispered to her new daughter.

Telia nodded watching curiously as her new mom closed the door walking towards the group.

She felt fear and anxiety swell in her chest hoping that the accepted her like Kagome did. She would hate to come between them, or worse for Kagome to choose them over her.

* * *

**-00-00-00-**

* * *

"Carlisle, before you say anything. She's different, she's doesn't want to fight and is willing to become like you," Kagome said approaching the matriarch and head of the family. Edward seemed to be trying to read Telia's mind from the car, but was coming up with a blank slate thanks to her barrier.

Carlisle nodded. "Who is she exactly," he asked Kagome's car .

"She is one of the newborns. I've already satiated her hunger and have informed her of your ways, and she wants to try it out," she said.

Carlisle seemed to be thinking about it, having a almost silent conversation with his family through his eyes. Esme nodded her approval, the other's hesitantly. "Okay then we'll take her in and—"

"Actually I kind of told her that she could live with me and that I would adopt her as my own," Kagome said laughing awkwardly.

Carlisle's eyes widened when she said that. "Are you sure, I mean you would be willing to risk it," he asked.

Kagome blinked before realizing she had failed to inform them of vital information. "Oh…. See funny thing I guess I forgot to mention is vampire venom doesn't work on me, another tried it and well it ended in a failed attempt, plus I can easily get blood until she adjust to life as a vegetarian or continue to give her blood bags if she can't adjust to that life right now," Kagome said.

The whole family seemed blown away, but Kagome was used to shocking people. "I should warn you she looks very young but is older than she appears," Kagome said, before tentatively calling Telia's name. Telia who had been listening to their conversation from the car, slowly unbuckled her seat, before opening the door to the mini-cooper. It was like the star wars music was playing in slow motion as Telia came around, flitting to her surrogate mother's side, hiding shyly behind her.

Carlisle eyed the child, she looked much younger than the one they had tried to save, but failed to thanks to the Volturi.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme, and my children Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice," he introduced his family each one giving a slight wave or indication when named.

Telia cautiously stepped from behind Kagome.

"Hi, my name is Telia, Telia Higuirashi-Taisho," she said stumbling a little over Kagome's Japanese last name.

Carlisle smiled. "Well it is nice to meet you Telia." He looked at Kagome grimly.

"We tried to save another by the name of Bree Tanner, but the Volturi wouldn't allow it, that she had to pay for her master's doings," he said softly.

Telia's ears perked up at the name.

"Bree Tanner," she said.

"I knew Bree, though our meeting was very brief. She was very nice and even more shy than me, she used to hang with this other boy once, but I guess they're both in a better place now," she whispered the last part to herself.

The Cullen were silent, feeling slighted that they hadn't been able to save the innocent child. Kagome looked at them before realizing Bella wasn't with them.

"Where's Bella," Kagome asked her eyes narrowing, had they left out something important. Bella had talked to her briefly on the phone to say they had won, but that was it.

"She's fine," Edward said abruptly sounding kind of aggravated.

Carlisle looked at his eldest son before answering Kagome. "She went to visit Jacob. He got a couple of ribs broken saving one of his pack mate's from being hurt by one of the newborns. I have set them already, I'm going to leaving soon to bring more medicine since his body is burning off the painkillers quickly," he explained.

Kagome nodded. "Can I come with you? I actually specialize in healing and could help ease his pain. And maybe Telia could talk with the female of your family to be more informed," Kagome suggested. Carlisle agreed seeing no problem with it, while the Cullen women seem thrilled at the chance to talk with the younger girl.

Telia was hesitant at first but after some encouragement from Kagome she left inside with them to talk.

She got into her miny-cooper following after Carlisle down the road. She pushed the pedal speeding feeling excited, she was going to try to be the best mother for Telia, but when she was by herself this was her one freedom. She rolled down the widow the breeze blowing her hair back; she changed gears cruising down the road

* * *

**-00-00-00-**

* * *

She was okay as long as no one came in and saw her, because well…she was currently straddling Jacob's lap to keep him from thrashing about. She heard him groan in relief his hands that been digging into her waist eased as his hold on her eased, a guttural sound came from the back of his throat. His chest and body was covered in sweat, his muscles convulsing in his veins. Her eye twitched a little when she felt something poke her.

'_What the fuck'_

Oh who was she kidding it was obvious this would happen it was a normal physical reaction, but it was big one.

She shook her head, underage kid. _'But he looks so much older and you're not that much older'_ the darker, perverse part of her thought.

She pushed away that thought and concentrated keeping her healing energy flowing into Jacob's ribcage. She could see the ribs healing themselves fusing together, so she worked more on soothing the pain away. Jacob had passed out and was trying to get comfortable, thrusting upwards, which didn't help a certain priestess who was straddling him, trying to ignore his big normal bodily reaction.

'_Why was this the day she had decided to were a G-string?'_

Just then there was a knock on the door, before it swung open to reveal Billy Black who's eyes widened at the sight before him. His son lying very still on the bed, the lady who was supposedly a healer straddling his son's waist. Kagome's skirt was bunch up around her waist because all of Jacob's earlier struggling and her touching his bare skin.

Kagome blushed, but couldn't move her hands.

"It isn't what it looks like. He was thrashing about so this was the only way to keep him still while my powers did their job," she said quickly. She didn't need Jacob's father thinking she was molesting his son.

"It is quite alright, Ms. Higuirashi, though I am a bit envious of my son right now," Billy Black said jokingly, closing the door behind him.

He rolled himself beside his son, his face was so peaceful and at ease. "So how long do you have to…ahem cough cough stay like that," he asked blushing lightly.

"If I were healing it probably an hour considering it's not myself, but I'm just soothing because I don't want to confuse his genetic cells into thinking that I am taking over for his already fast-acting regenerative abilities, which may make his abilities might not work later on if and would be bad if I was not present. So once his injury is fully healed, which should be by tomorrow morning I guess from how fast his powers are working," Kagome said trying to explain it to his father.

"Hmm, well then I'll just lock the door and so no one else walks in on you and I'll call the Cullen's to tell them you'll be staying the night," he said giving her a wry smile.

"Thanks, oh umm and if you could tell Carlisle to take care of my daughter for the night I would really be grateful," Kagome said. Billy seemed surprised when she said daughter but nodded his head as he rolled by the door turning the lock, before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome sighed, lying down as gently as possible on his toned stomach keeping her hands firmly on his ribs.

This was embarrassing to say the least, just think happy thoughts, think…think…sex….no no bad thoughts…Telia, yeah think about her new daughter's shy, awe filled expression when they were in the car. She felt everything slip away as she concentrated on Telia, slowly she felt her eyes beginning to droop and she was out like a light minutes later dreaming about her new daughter and her.

* * *

-00-00- **(Next Morning) **-00-00-

* * *

The birds were twittering and tweeting about, making a lovely melody. The sounds of the forest and some rays of light shining into the room, made for an enchanting and peaceful scene to wake up to, but not for a certain sixteen year old almost seventeen year old teenage boy; oh no quite the opposite he was in shock. He had woken up feeling better than he had in a long time, the feel of a womanly body pressed up to him made him think for a moment that Bella had stayed instead of leaving, that she had slept beside him. He tightened his arms around her waist but when his eyes fluttered open it was not Bella who was lying on top of him.

Jacob Black was then officially drawing a blank. For nearly a year since Bella Swan had come back into his life he had dreamed of the day he would wake to see her angelic face next to him, but never ever had he ever thought he would wake up shirtless with Bella's sister on top of him with her in such an erotic position straddling him, but it wouldn't even be so bad, but he could see her plump ass practically naked and his morning wood was cushioned in between her thighs so close to her sex.

He was afraid to even wake her up. _Had he missed something last night?_ He remembered having a hot dream about deflowering Bella had he slept with her sister, but he reasoned not likely as his boxers were still on and the room didn't smell of lovemaking.

Suddenly Kagome began to squirm, as her nose crinkled. She sat up almost making Jacob groan not only at the feel of her on his dick, but he must have sweat a lot last night because the front of her shirt was slightly damp making the white material see-through giving him a full view of her top half. He couldn't help but blush when she raised her hands above her head stretching letting out a soft yawn. He thought it sounded so cute, then her eyelids snapped open her eyes connecting with Jacob's and froze.

Kagome flushed when she felt his morning wood twitch under her, while Jacob looked away rightly embarrassed.

He laughed awkwardly. "Umm morning, uh would you mind getting off of my….um," he said trailing off. Kagome's eyes widened a fraction as she was scrambling off of him. Then she felt a slight breeze come in from the cracked window freezing her ass. She blushed pulling down her skirt and shirt looking anywhere but at him. Jacob quickly moved picking up a pair of jeans running into the adjoining bathroom slamming the door shut. Kagome let out an exasperated sigh plopped down on the warm bed.

She put her head in the palm of her hands and wiped her face. She only looked up when Jacob came out a few minutes later with the jeans on. "Yeah sorry about that I shouldn't have fallen asleep," she said apologizing.

"No it's okay, umm but yeah how did we…..well you know end up….." he just stopped talking not knowing what to say as he sat down beside her.

Kagome was quickly shaking her head. "We didn't do anything," she practically shouted. "I'm a healer by nature and your medicine would have kept wearing off and I knew how you pack felt about the Cullen's being on your land, so I used my powers to soothe your wounds while they healed, unfortunately it requires me to have contact with the person, but you kept thrashing about so I had to straddle you just to keep still," Kagome said over the initial embarrassment as she rose from the bed.

"You seem to be in top shape, so we should probably go see your father since he saw me straddling you last night wouldn't want him to think that we were doing anything risqué," she said she stretched once more, before walking towards the door. She turned back to Jacob who was still sitting on the bed, one brow rose. "Are you coming," Kagome asked.

Jacob nodded dumbly getting up.

When they came into the kitchen Billy Black was at the table reading a newspaper. He set it down when they entered. "Good morning," he said greeting them jovially mirth dancing in his eyes at his son's blushing face while Kagome smiled bidding him a good morning.

"Morning Mr. Black, I should probably get going have to get back to my daughter best not to keep her waiting," Kagome said. "And thank you again for locking the door," she said.

Billy smiled, "No problem, but the guys are really curious about you son and are waiting for you at Sam and Emily's," he said. Jacob nodded saying he would stop by later, but by that time Kagome was already out the door climbing into her mini cooper. She sighed only now taking notice of her shirt, so that was why he was all weird.

She shook her head as she sped off towards the Cullen's house.

* * *

**-00-00-00-00-**

* * *

Kagome and Bella were outside of the Cullen house talking about what had happened. "You kissed him, but you still love Edward, and you say I have problems," Kagome reiterating the gist of what her sister had just told her.

"I know, but Edward doesn't seem that affected," Bella said naively.

'_Of course he's affected.'_

Sometimes Kagome worried about her sister, but she wasn't really any better. "Look Bella it's all good. I'm going to be trying to spend more time with Telia, maybe take her abroad for a little while. But if you decided to tie the knot you have my number," Kagome said.

Telia was already waiting in the car, "Oh and Bella please think clearly about what you said because I can assure you if I was Edward and I loved you as much as he did, I would at least be jealous, but I think for him it's eating at him, especially with how Edward feels about you being with someone normal, or at least human," she said walking off leaving her sister to think about what she had said.

She got in the car looking at her daughter. "Seat belt," she said.

Telia smiled putting on the seat belt, Kagome buckled up before pulling out the driveway heading towards her home.

"Maybe we should go to a foreign country, like Transylvania just to have a laugh what do you think," Kagome asked Telia who blinked twice.

Kagome almost face palmed.

"Transylvania is supposedly the origin in which vampires came from, but who knows. It became a really popular place to visit after a man name Bram Stoker's book about a Count Dracula who was a vampire and his three brides," Kagome said, Telia nodded.

"I think it would be nice to go to this Transylvania," Telia said shyly.

"Okay then, I'll get my connections to get everything prepared, you'll need a passport and adoption papers need to be drawn up, but don't worry I'll take care of it all," Kagome said with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	22. Ch 21: Home of the Vampire, Transylvania

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. There is some Kagome OOC. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward. **Okay so I decided Kagome will have a few encounters with certain characters, but not sure who I'll choose for the definite pairing.**

**Rated M.**

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

* * *

**Transylvania (Now a part of Romania), Dracula Tour**

Currently the party of three was down into the village looking at the tourist shops; Kururu said she would stay home to take care of the house, but Kagome suspects Kururu found her tanning bed as she definitely has a tan now. Their trip had been delayed by a day as Kagome had to attend her SAHA (Shop-a-holic Anonymous) session, but here they were in the supposed home country of the legendary Dracula.

Earlier that day Kagome and Telia had been worn out and overwhelmed having stayed still and poised for nearly an hour as Nana painted them by Bran Castle, of course being a demon allowed her to finish it quicker; though Telia wasn't exactly tired as she actually stayed still a lot, so more like Kagome was tired. In fact Telia said she was able to block out the whole bored part and focus on more interesting things around.

It made Kagome feel a little jealous, if only she could do that when she goes to the opera.

They then took the painting pack to their hotel to dry, and stayed there for a little while; in Kagome's case pass out on the hotel bed for an hour, before continuing their tour.

They were touring on their own, not wanting to tempt by hanging around other tourist, since Telia was not used to all the human interaction after becoming a vampire. T

hey had a week and a half before they had to return for Bella's wedding rehearsal so they were going to enjoy the time they had.

Telia was dressed in a yellow blouse and long, white ankle length skirt, and long simple looking white gloves. On her head she had a yellow tacky looking tourist hat on her head and a pair of dark shades to hide her eyes that were a deep crimson. The clothes made sure to hide her skin from the hot sun, so they didn't reveal themselves, though they could always say they were doing a movie remaking that lovesick love triangle movie Lunar eclipse with the girl who moves to a small town called Spoons and falls in love with a vampire and a werewolf cram-packed with too much drama.

Telia would occasionally sip on the blood that she had in her black water bottle with the bold words _"It's definitely punch"_, stamped across it with a tacky vampire fangs keychain attached to it.

Nana was wearing a very conservative style of clothing, wearing a very colorful Bedouin style of dress. Her blonde hair was covered and her blue eyes unlike some of the locals were inhumane and stuck a chord in the townspeople when she would pass by, however Nana didn't even notice instead she was focus as she acted as their little group's tour guide reading her touring book to Telia and Kagome who listened somewhat, before scurrying off into a tourist shop leaving Nana to run after them.

Kagome was dressed in a crimson colored tight shirt that had the word "Bite Me" on it in fake bloody handwriting paired with a swishy black skirt that came to her knees. On her feet was a pair of open-toe sandals that had long strings that wrapped around her legs. Her hair was put into a ponytail on the left side of her head baring her right side to be funny. She had black cross earring and a black rosary around her neck.

At the moment they were in a litte open casual sweet shop.

"Here you go," a young girl said handing Kagome a Kürtőskalács which was known as a chimney cake or stove cake wrapped in foil.

She paid the girl, walking towards the table where Telia sat in the corner, while Nana sat next to her looking downright tired as she sipped on her slushy.

"So what do you think Telia," Kagome asked taking a bite out of her Kürtőskalács.

She gave her a shy smile.

"It's great and really pretty. I like the scenery and the people are nice," she answered, watching as a bunch of tourist passed by, before taking another sip of her blood with urgency.

Kagome sighed knowing it was probably hard for her to deal with all the "blood bags" running around just ready to suck dry.

"Well next were off to Sighisoara, which is said to be the birthplace of Dracula, so that is sure to be fun, then we can visit some other places, before we head home in a couple of days to see your aunt get married," Kagome said laying out the schedule for them.

"Yes well the good thing is that you haven't been buying a lot of stuff," Nana said relieved she wouldn't have to be heaving around lots of souvenirs of _Kagome's _around.

Kagome shook her head, honestly with all the souvenirs Nana had got you would have thought she was the shop-a-holic and not Kagome, but she didn't say anything.

"Uh huh well I'm trying to abide by the SAHA guidebook, but it is really hard especially when I saw those shoes in that last shop, oh to die for," she said dramatically, with a hand to her chest as if it was killing her that she didn't buy it.

Telia giggled, while Nana rolled her eyes.

"Yes well good thing you resisted Kururu would be proud of you," Nana said, even though Kagome had seen Nana pick up the shoes in her size.

"Yeah," Kagome said taking another bite out of her Kürtőskalács.

"This is really good," she exclaimed.

Telia couldn't help but smile at the expression on her mom's face.

Nana smiled this time to, while Kagome left to go order another one.

She always had a sweet tooth.

* * *

**00-00- (Three Days Later) -00-00**

* * *

"So what do you do for a living mom," Telia asked curiously.

Kagome was busy packing their stuff for the trip home.

"Hmm. Oh, I own an assortment of small museums in Japan as well as I used to do drag-racing, though currently I entertain business cliental for my brother's company Taisho Industries, which is based all over the world," Kagome said trying to close the overly stuffed back, having to resort to sitting on it, silently cheering when it closed.

"Oh so you and auntie Bella have a brother," Telia said wondering what he would look like.

"No, he's just my brother. Your auntie and I are only half related through your grandpa Charlie we have different mothers, whom you'll be meeting when we get back from our trip. I have two brothers, one by blood who is thirteen, his name is Sota. My older brother Sesshoumaru Taisho is not related by blood and is actually an old friend who adopted me as his younger sister so I could take care of his company when he passed, but he is a demon, so that won't be for a few more centuries or millennia even, but when his human persona dies I will inherit the company till his ahem baby son, actually his self is ready to take it over.

It's basically like I'll look like I'm taking care of it to the public, but Sesshoumaru will be the one really taking care from the shadows, then in like maybe twenty-five years or more I will introduce his son who has been kept away in secret to take over the company though it will be Sesshoumaru himself with a new illusion cast over himself," Kagome said trying to explain the complicated situation to her daughter.

Telia nodded a little confused about some parts. "Demon, like the things from Hell," she said quirking her head to the side in a cute quizzical manner.

"Oh no, nothing like those demons their quite different; these demons are more like animals that can take human form or even have a beast's body but the brain to think on more advance level, though some demons are idiot, their still demons. There are fewer and fewer demons though, because of many wars that took place many centuries ago. Actually Nana and Kururu are demonesses," Kagome said trying to get Telia to understand the concept of demons, especially since she would most likely be meeting him really soon.

Telia sat down on the made up bed thinking over all that her mother had told her. She felt like her mom was leaving out a lot of stuff but Esme said it might be like that. Esme said parents did that but it wasn't not to leave you out, but because they tried to give you what they felt like you were prepared to know. She was surprised to her Nana and Kururu were demons.

"How long can they live," Telia asked her interest piqued.

"Some a few centuries others many thousands of years, though many died prematurely because of the constant wars going on," Kagome answered.

"My first adopted son Shippo died in a war about a century, but his children and grandchildren still live. They live in Switzerland," Kagome said with a sad smile on her face when she thought of Shippo.

Now Telia was kind of confused because her mom didn't look to be hundreds of years old, but she didn't pry, especially since her new mom was really open about things and always tried to answer her many question such as how certain things worked in the house. Her new mom even went out and personally bought her several books on how to live and operate in the twenty-first century. No need to bother especially since it seems to be a sore subject.

"So will I get to meet my uncles," Telia asked.

"Actually Sesshoumaru will be coming to the wedding, unfortunately my other brother Sota is competing in a soccer tournament so he won't be able to come, but don't worry when my schedule is free I'll take you to my home country to meet him and your grandma and maybe even go to Hawaii to see your great-grandpa," Kagome said answering her question as she set the suitcases on the trolley.

Telia satisfied for today picked up her bottle taking a sip of the blood in it, swishing it around her tongue before gulping it down.

Animal was nowhere near in comparison to human blood, and even the blood bags were not like when she had drank from the source but it took away the hunger and filled her belly.

"Monty said my birth mother's mother was died of a heart attack, but she was in her forties when she had my mom so it was hard for her to keep running after my birth mom. Monty said he would have taken me back but that my birth mom's father tended to be a bit abusive being raised in a strict, old authoritarian fashioned family," Telia said pondering about what her real grandparents might have been like.

"My grandfather's probably in his late sixties early seventies now, but I wonder how he's doing or if he's even alive," she wondered not really directed at Kagome anymore.

Kagome looked at Telia who was busy in thought. "I can have my people look into it later," Kagome said.

Telia looked at her mom, feeling grateful to have someone as awesome as Kagome to have as a mom.

"Thanks," Telia said.

"No problem sweetie, though we should head downstairs don't want Nana to think were procrastinating," Kagome said, wheeling the trolley out the door with Telia following behind her.

"Yeah, then she might go into another one of her speeches about being on time," Telia said, they both laughed remembering when they were almost late for their flight to Romania.

* * *

**-00-**

* * *

"I can't believe you two almost late for our flight again," Nana grumbled from her seat across from them in first class. They were heading back home finally

She paused in her speech as flight attendant approached.

"May I offer you a sample of our Moscado or our personal favorite this evening Romane Conti," the flight attendant said holding up each wine for them to see.

Kagome shook her head before Nana could order for her.

"No thank you we'll have some iced tea though with two lemons for all of us," Kagome answered emphasizing "all".

"Oh and for the steak can we have two rare steaks and one well done, and two bacon and potato soups," Kagome asked.

The attendant nodded moving off into the kitchen they had on the plane. "

Right away ma'am," she answered.

Nana had stars in her eyes proud of her lady for resisting the temptation, till she realized she had said all of them.

'_But Romane Conti is one of the most expensive wines you can get'_

Telia turned her head to the side quizzically looking back and forth between her mother's smug face and Nana's pouting one, shaking her head.

'_Adults' _she didn't understand them one bit.

She instead changed the channel on their private TV, she was still in awe at being in such a luxurious plane. Heck! just being on the plane was intriguing.

She wondered what kind of foods they got in the business class and coach, because her jaw dropped when they came out with baked duck.

When they came out fifteen minutes later with the steaks and drinks Telia felt her mouth water at the smell of the blood on her steak.

Kagome wanted to laugh when the flight attendant handed the rare steaks to her and Nana giving Telia the well done one. The flight attendant set down the drinks on the table in between them and the soups in the middle.

"Thank you," Kagome said giving a hundred dollar tip to the stewardess.

She always admired the working class.

The stewards whispered a thank you slipping the money into her pocket before leaving to attend to another passenger, closing the curtain that offered them privacy. Kagome switched her and Telia's plate. Telia ripped into her meat, more or so sucking the blood out of the steak than she was eating it.

Kagome giggled at her daughter's enthusiasm. Nana was still pouting albeit she was digging into her rare steak too, the beast within wanting to purr at the taste of the well-blended spices and succulence of her meal.

She picked up her knife and fork and started cutting away at her steak.

* * *

**-00-**

* * *

"Oh what joy, were finally back on solid ground," Nana said putting her suitcase in the car. Kururu had driven the SUV to pick them up.

Kagome scoffed.

"Yeah right you looked like you wanted to rip the stewardess to shreds when she said we were landing," Kagome said, her and Telia had been giggling at the look of embarrassment on her face as Nana's ears peaked red.

"Whatever," Nana mumbled getting in the backseat, Telia climbed in after her, while Kagome got in the passenger seat.

"Well I take it your trip was good," Kururu said.

"It was awesome, Nana even painted us by Count Dracula's castle," Telia said sounding excited to talk about her journey.

"And the plane was amazing and they had juicy steaks….And mom was battling with herself not to buy a pair of shoes…and Nana was snoring on the third night," Telia talked filling the car with sound which was strange considering how quiet she tended to be.

When they finally arrived home, Kagome used her powers to allow Telia to get some rest, while Nana and Kururu unpacked everything. She took a quick shower before heading downstairs. Kagome went to call Bella to tell her she was back. She laid on her chaise lounge waiting for her call to go through.

"Hello Kagome," Bella said groggily, most likely she had been sleeping or being overworked by Alice.

"Oh just calling to say I'm back," Kagome said.

"Oh ok, Alice said to tell you not forget the wedding rehearsal is tomorrow," Bella said on the other line, but you could hear Alice in the background.

"I know," Kagome said saying goodbye before hanging up.

She stretched before heading up the stairs to get a good night's rest. She cuddled her soft Egyptian cotton sheets, falling asleep a few minutes later. Meanwhile Kururu was chastising Nana on all of the souvenirs she had bought.

"I send you to watch Kagome and you end up buying a bunch of ridiculous riffraff to clutter up more of the house," Kururu said holding up a ridiculous and tacky desk paperweight.

Nana blushed, "I'm sorry but there were so many cute things and Kagome said I could get whatever and it was so tempting," she tried to explain to Kururu all the while wanting to get the paperweight back before Kururu decided to throw it away.

"Humph, last time you go with them," Kururu said walking off with the paperweight in her hand talking about the immature adults in the house.

All the while Nana had over-exaggerated tears in her eyes.

'_Noo, my cute paperweight!'_

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think! Yeah still technically on hiatus!**


	23. Chapt 22: Sesshoumaru comes on the scene

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. There is some Kagome OOC. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward. **Okay so I decided Kagome will have a few encounters with certain characters, but not sure who I'll choose for the definite pairing.**

**Rated M.**

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

A black tinted Cadillac cruised down the road of the dull, boring streets of Forks, Washington.

Sesshoumaru looked over the documents on his i-pad, quite aggravated that his latest assistant was at home sick, leaving him to deal with such trivial things.

He sat in the backseat of the car, his eyes continuing to scan over the information before setting it down.

He ran his large, slender hands through his silky locks and stopped at the nape of his neck, instead of his gorgeous silver tresses hid hair was black.

An illusion was firmly in place over his person as it was most of the time unless he was within the confines of his manner.

He would have been able to hire a temp, but he couldn't since he had to attend the miko's half-sister's wedding.

His only real reason for coming though was to check up on her progress with her shopaholic classes as well as to hear some important news from her.

He almost shuddered at what it might be. For even though he was a powerful demon, the miko always managed to get herself involved in dangerous and aggravating situations.

_'Such as when she angered a mob boss and he had to pull some connections to save her.'_

Hopefully whatever news he was presented with would not be the end of him.

Through great investigation he had found out Kagome was one of Rin's descendants and he made a promise to watch over his ward's family, but the miko sometimes pushed at the barrier of how much he could afford to do for her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we are approaching our destination," his chauffeur announced from the front seat.

"Hn," he said just as the house came into sight.

His eyebrow twitched as Kagome came running out of the house in a very revealing dress with a large apron over it looked like a stripper housewife.

He sighed, there had been a time when he held strong feelings for the miko, but she had rejected him, the first to ever do so even if she did it unknowingly.

She always kept insisting she saw him only as a brother, but he would have to be blind and a woman to say he wasn't affected by her wiles so much as he had gotten used to them.

He very much disliked when she called him aniki, but knew she would most likely never see him in that way so he addressed her as Imōto when speaking to her alone, otherwise it was simply miko or Kagome in public.

Kagome waved at him as his car pulled up, her breasts slightly jiggling at her enthusiasm.

'_IF only she thought of him differently'_

He pinched the bridge knowing she would tease him if she knew of his thoughts that might seem incestuous, except they weren't related.

His chauffeur scrambled from the car as they parked opening his door for him.

Sesshoumaru exited the car with the grace of someone of royal lineage. Kagome ran up to him launching herself into his arms.

He caught her easily feeling her lush body come flush against his, as her arms wrapped around his waist.

Her height versus his put her head right in the center of his center where she snuggled in.

After a few moment she looked up, her eyes shining, her soft pink lips parting glistening with a dab of lip gloss, her little button nose so adorably cute.

He almost felt his heart constrict then her next words took away from the moment.

"Hello aniki," Kagome said smiling brightly.

He immediately distanced himself from her. "Hn," greeting her with his usual coldness

Kagome giggled glad that Sesshoumaru was here. Kagome could be very bright at times but there were those times when she was a complete blockhead.

Sesshoumaru dismissed his chauffeur after his luggage was brought into the house.

He moved over to the loveseat sitting down, he loosened his tie, as Kagome came out of the kitchen with a tray with two cups of steaming mint tea.

"Hn" he said taking the cup from her outstretched ones, Kagome knew it was Sesshoumaru's version of thank you.

He took a sip of the tea, not at all bothered by the heat of the liquid.

She nodded moving towards the sofa setting the cup down on the coffee table not even bothering to drink the steaming cup.

She played with her hands fidgeting wondering how to bring it up, before deciding to take the bull by the horns.

"Sesshoumaru I have a kid," Kagome blurted out.

"Ack ack cough," Sesshoumaru almost choked on his tea, setting the cup down on the coffee table.

Her words echoed through his mind, _'a kid'_ who had touched his miko, ahem the miko.

"Who is the father miko, is he planning to apart of the child's life, how many months," he said tersely eyeing her stomach, he didn't sense anything coming from her womb.

"Aaiiee not that, I'm not preggo, I didn't say I was having a kid, sheesh. I meant to say I adopted a little girl," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru felt instant relief, but then realized her words.

"When did you have time to adopt a child, why did you not inform this one earlier that you wished for one? This one is quite sure that it takes long for one to go through the adoption process," then he noticed a slight noise from upstairs.

"Is the child here," he asked.

Kagome was practically spinning at all the questions being thrown her way.

_**'Never ever** had she seen the cold Sesshoumaru act this way **ever**!'_

"She's here," Kagome answered before saying Telia's name knowing quite well that her daughter could hear her.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to the steps as a head poked out shyly from the steps, before whole body came into the living room.

Sesshoumaru was struck with the similarities between the two it was uncanny, then he noticed something off about the child's aura.

"Umm I should tell you she isn't exactly human," Kagome said rubbing her two pointer fingers together nervously.

Sesshoumaru cooled his expression realizing that there was definitely some need of a good explanation.

"Explain," he order coldly as Telia came and sat beside her mother.

The man before her possessed an air about him that rang of power and it for one sent chills down her spine.

She touched the hem of her mother's apron for some form of strength.

Then Kagome sighed before she began the tale of what had happened the past few months.

* * *

**TBC. Sorry if Sesshy seemed a little OOC!**


	24. Chapter 23: Dirty Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary-** She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. There is some Kagome OOC. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Alone for right now. Bella/Edward. **Okay so I decided Kagome will have a few encounters with certain characters, but not sure who I'll choose for the definite pairing.**

**Rated M.**

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

_His eyes looked over bare form with possessiveness. _

_His hands caressed her twin globes traveling down her navel to her sweet pearl. _

_The beast in him was snapping from the confines of its cage within him to claim her at once, to make her his forever, but he held it back._

_She shyly tried to close her legs a cute blush on her face. "Iiee Sesshou-nii I'm scared," she said her blush darkened down to the top of her breasts._

_He smiled. "This one will take care of you there is nothing to fear" he murmured in her ear before he began to nibble on it._

"_Promise," she said in a cute voice._

"_Promise," he whispered back at her._

_His hand slid in between her thighs separating her slick folds, dipping a single digit into her warm sex._

_She mewled beneath him as he began to pump._

_She tried to rock against his hand, but he merely used his newly gifted arm to keep her hips in place._

_His digit moved in and out of her at a fast pace adding in a second one._

_He released her abused nipple to kiss her._

_Her insides coiled up as that eventual feeling began to build up._

_He stopped fingering her to pinch her sensitive nub._

_She moaned louder._

"Sesshoumaru!" someone yelled realy loudly in his ear.

His eyes snapped open taking the assailant down, his hand oozing with poison near the assailant.

He drew back when he realized it was Kagome, only she was clad in just a small tight nightie t-shirt, braless. His poison receded, while he continued to stare down at her. She was staring at him innocently like she had done nothing wrong. His ears were still wringing slightly.

He smirked lowering himself on top of her. "Oomph!"

"Aniki—can't breathe-aiiee" Kagome strained out as Sesshoumaru put all his weight on her.

Sesshoumaru however paid her no mind instead he inhaled her scent, loving the feel of her body against his. He wanted to ravish her right then and there. For others Kagome seemed like a loose woman, but Kagome was much like his kind craved sex and lots of it, even the way her powers worked on the moon cycle causing her to go into a heat like frenzy for sex was like his kind. Albeit he had almost tracked down the one who had deflowered his miko to have his limbs strewn about, but then she looked at him with those innocent eyes and he restrained himself if only for her sake.

He sighed knowing he would have to move lest ahem Sesshy Jr. decide to make himself known.

He rolled off to the side preparing to go back to sleep.

"Wait don't go back to sleep. You have to get ready, today is the big day Bella is getting married," Kagome said jumping up and down now on the bed, which didn't help sway Sesshoumaru from moving. Finally Kagome just plopped down on his stomach, but his arms caught her waist before she could make impact.

Then a fun idea came to Kagome, something she hadn't done since she was a kid. "Aniki lift me up like an airplane," Kagome said giving her best puppy dog eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose, before shaking his head as he lifted her in the air by her waist.

Kagome giggled spreading her arms out like an eagle soaring through the air. "Fun," Kagome said, before Sesshoumaru set her down gently, unfortunately she was straddling his waist now.

So many wicked thoughts drifted into his head as to what they could do in this position, obviously Kagome didn't have those thoughts as she proceeded to lift herself up before dropping back down on his stomach causing his to take in a large gulp of air.

He growled, flipping positions only now Kagome face was smushed into the bed with Sesshoumaru on top. It was a very submissive stance for his kind and when she bared her neck for him like an obedient bitch his beast wanted to claim her right then and there. She pushed back though into his groin causing him to growl again for her to be still. He nightie had ridden up revealing her twin pale ass cheeks, his hand twitched wanting so badly to smack them and hear her beg for him.

"Aniki we have to get ready," Kagome said her voice kind of muffled somewhat. He knew she was right and that right now she only saw him as a brother, he released her removing himself from the bed.

Kagome sat up, "You remembered to bring the right suit, the one I showed you in the text," Kagome asked. He did his usual hnn moving into the adjacent bathroom, before she could see his growing problem.

Kagome shrugged walking out of the room closing the door behind her.

'_Sesshoumaru-nii can be so weird sometimes'_

Her feet slapped against the floor as she headed back to her room.

Telia was already up and ready to go, slurping on her blood at the table.

She had heard the bumping going on upstairs.

She didn't understand siblings, but she one thing.

_'Their noisy'_

_**TBC. Review tell me what you think! **_


	25. Chpt 24: Completely and Utterly Foolish!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary- **She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. There is some Kagome OOC. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Sesshoumaru and **Mystery**. Bella/Edward.

**Rated M.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**A/N:** so yeah gonna be some Sesshy in there, but might have another character as well it all depends. It really weird whenever I read my own stories cuz I'm like 'oh my god my grammar was horrible in this chapter, or oh no I forgot a word I've probably probably lost a follower, but then I get all these nice reviews-**(Tamaki tears)**- and I feel really happy!

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

It was cloudy and raining as per usual in Forks. Yet in an expensive house niched in the woods of Forks, was an Asian woman pacing back and forth in her room. The whole house was eerily quiet, a little girl napping down the hallway, and the two maids of the household had gone out shopping.

And do Kami knows what was the man of her thoughts

_He's always been there…_

_He's always listening…never complains…then again he rarely talks…_

_He never fails to come through for me…even when I'm such a bother…_

_He's strong…..like take down a hundred tanks strong…_

_He's sexy….drop dead sexy…_

_And yet I've never felt like this before…..ever._

'_What the heck am I thinking'_

Every single moment spent with him since the very beginning of their truce. She shook her head at her perverted thoughts, letting out a frustrated cry.

'_This all started because of yesterday!'_

* * *

_**Flashback!**_

"Kagome, this is my mom, mom this is Kagome my half-sister," Bella said introducing them to one another.

They both sent each other cheery smiled, Kagome held out her hand for the woman to shake. "It nice to finally meet Bella's mom," she said, but Renée pushed it aside and brought her in for a hug.

'_The total opposite of Bella'_ was her only thought as she hugged the woman back before letting her go.

"Bella talks so fondly of you and Charlie says you're the reason she's out of this slump, and now look at my little girl getting married," Renée began to tear up.

"Oh no I said I wouldn't cry," Renée said trying to fix her face.

Alice and Rosalie laughed, while Bella hugged her mom.

The mood was light and filled with a lot of love and serenity. Kagome was glad to be a part of something so beautiful and nice.

"Charlie come in here, look at Bella," Renée called. Charlie came in smiling as he passed her heading towards Bella.

Kagome stepped out of the room while they were getting all comfy.

Charlie had met Telia and was shocked, slightly happy, and okay with her having a kid. Her only discomfort was that Sesshoumaru refused to be introduced as her brother, Telia went along with it but she was kind of hurt.

But she knew that revealing Sesshoumaru's secret was not her right even if she had already told bits and pieces to Telia. Instead he introduced himself as her date. She decided to go look for Telia, they had a good hour an a half before the wedding.

* * *

**-o00o-**

* * *

Telia thought her mom was quite bright but in that one instant she had her doubts. She giggled considering the fact that it was pretty obvious that Mr. Sesshoumaru like liked her mom.

She wondered if maybe her mom would realize, then that would mean they would get married hopefully.

_'I could have a dad…and a real family…maybe even a…baby'_

Telia had stars in her eyes at the thought.

* * *

Which was how Kagome found her daughter. she giggled softly at the weird look on her daughter's face. She was so expressive unlike when she first found the girl.

Sesshoumaru came up behind her grabbing her arm before she could walk over towards Telia.

"Sessh—," she said, but he tugged her away, heading towards an unoccupied room.

He let go of her hand saying "sit" in a clipped tone motioning towards the small sofa.

Kagome shuddered it was Sesshoumaru's serious voice.

She looked up at him and was surprised to see him blushing.

Her mouth made an O in surprise.

He noticed her looking and cooled his expression, before he sighed his eyes softening when he looked at the innocent expression on her face.

"Do you know why this one did not wish for you to introduce myself as your brother," he asked softly.

She shook her head, "I guessed it was because you wanted to keep your identity a secret," she mumbled still put out by that.

"Right," she said looking at him.

Sesshoumaru let out a hazardous breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wrong," he said vehemently.

"This one—I mean I do not think of you as a sister despite what I may have expressed in the past," he explained hoping she would understand, but when he looked at her she looked ready to cry.

"What do you mean," she said feeling pressure behind her eyes, she felt like she was about to cry.

"Your misunderstanding me Mik— I mean Kagome," he said.

He tugged her arm pulling her into his embrace. He rubbed soothing circles in her back for a minute.

He rested his head on top of hers inhaling her sweet aroma.

"What I mean is that I do care for you, but not as a brother. I care for you like... a man cares for a woman," he whispered softly, but Kagome heard.

Her whole body froze and she tensed up, before pushing against Sesshoumaru to look him in the eye.

"W—Wha—Whaaat," she stuttered.

"I love you Kagome Higuirashi," he said boldly in his smooth baritone voice that sent shivers down her spine.

Suddenly the air in the room changed and it was like that, that the one familiar air between them was gone and it was like a light bulb went off in her head.

'_All this time'_ she thought shakily collapsing onto the chair.

'_Those glances at public functions, his possessiveness whenever he found out she was with someone, hell this morning with him rushing to the bathroom he must have been har—'_ she slapped her palm to her forehead.

She had been acting like that this whole time, unconsciously turning him on and teasing him. She hit herself some more in the head.

'_Dummy, dummy, dummy, how could I not see it.'_

Sesshoumaru had even comforted her when she broke down over the news of Inuyasha's death, Her head shot up.

"How long" she asked shakily. _'Please let it not have been a while, please.'_

He blinked before surmising what she met.

His facial features changed and held a fond look as he remembered when he first started falling for the enigma known as Kagome Higuirashi. "It was gradual at first I thought it was merely my beast who fancied you after you stood against me so boldly time and time again defending my brother, but then somewhere along the way I too fell for you," he said.

Sesshoumaru sat down this time.

"You were always smiling, I knew of my half-brother's running off to be with the dead miko when I joined your group in the hunt for Naraku. You knew too, but you kept on smiling and your were always faithfully waiting on him so patient and caring. I was sometimes envious of that connection between you too.

I began to notice more about you, the way to took in the fox kit and Rin like they were your own, or how you would treat everyone with respect. How everyone around you looked you like you were their Alpha. I once thought you were simply a mindless twit, but you showed me that you were smart and more mature than most.

Those scandalous uniforms you wore always had me going to the forest to relieve myself. You began to change physically as well and it was obvious to most of the men back during that time that you were growing into a beautiful, voluptuous woman," he said taking one of her lock ebony locks in between his two fingers.

Kagome's eyes were wide in shock. _'For that long he's felt like this'_

"Even after all that, why now," Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes filled with anger, irritation it was hard to tell for Kagome. "I watched you spiral out of control after Inuyasha's passing. Alcohol, men, shopping, I cared but I knew not how to care at the same time.

I was raised to be a warrior, a killing perfection. Yet I was tasked with a new mission and that was you. I wanted to proclaim my feeling for you but in that same day you began to address my person as 'Aniki' I felt I would be tainting your innocence by proclaiming my feelings that were darker and more perverse in nature. My feelings for you I thought would fade with time, but instead they grew upon your departure I thought surely I must give up now, then they told me that you were still alive just five hundred years in the future, so I decided I would wait," he said softly.

It was the most Kagome had ever heard him talk. Sesshoumaru picked up both of Kagome's small, petite hands holding them in his large ones rubbing his thumb softly over her knuckles fondly.

"I cannot deny these feelings inside any longer. When you told me you had a child, I wanted to rip apart the man who had taking what was mine, then I realized in the end I had no true claim over you that to you I was just your 'Aniki', so that is why I am saying all of this. Do you understand," he asked.

Kagome's mind had blanked out, she nodded dumbly.

"This is a lot to take in," she said shakily. "Not to mention real bad timing, can we talk about this like after the wedding," she said.

He nodded rising from the chair. "Forgive me for bringing this up. This is supposed to be a joyous occasion," he said. He held out his hand towards her.

Kagome looked at his hand that looked so human even though she could see through his disguise. For the first time Kagome saw Sesshoumaru in a different light. His silver hair was shining through the illusion. His golden eyes were piercing straight through her.

She reached her hand out hesitating, before she sent him a wobbly smile putting her hand in his.

_'His hand is really warm.'_

He smiled down at her pulling her up on her feet. They left the room and watched Bella walk down the aisle with Charlie. The vows were exchanged and it was an all-in-all beautiful ceremony. The the lovely couple had a reception party before leaving for their honeymoon. And Kagome her party drove home in silence.

**End of Flashback!**

* * *

Now here she was remembering all the foolish stuff she had done over the years. She sighed moving towards her bedroom door.

She paused her hand hovering over the doorknob.

After Inuyasha died she had lost her way and when she found out about Shippo's death she died a little more inside. She had tried to find love to replace those feeling of hurt, but she had misconstrued them with lust. And even when she went with other men and flaunted them around Sesshoumaru without even realizing his feelings he still care for her.

Whenever she made mistakes at the public functions he was always by her side backing her up. When she picked up the steak fork instead of the salad fork the snobby women went to laugh at her, but Sesshoumaru was right there with her eating with his steak fork as well.

When she first started dancing and would step on his toes he never got mad he always just said to try harder next time.

He was always, always doing good stuff for her. Helping her when she was suffering.

Yet she never saw his suffering.

'_What a complete fool I've been!'_

Her eyes watered, before she turned the knob. She was greeted with Sesshoumaru on the other side.

They waterworks came forth like the floodgates being opened and Sesshoumaru moved forward pulling her close.

'_What an complete utterly foolish chit have I been'_

* * *

**TBC. Review. Sorry I know the story is going by really fast I'm gonna slow it done….eventually. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers you all make my day with your reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26: Sweet Moments Never Last

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Summary- **She was never normal to begin with, so why would moving to America change that. There is some Kagome OOC. R & R

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Sesshoumaru **(Not like people will think)** and a _**Mystery**_ character. Bella/Edward.

**Rated M.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

* * *

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both sat on her bed, both with their own thoughts swirling around in their heads. The room was really quiet and eerily quiet rooms never suited Kagome at all. She was sure she could hear a cricket chirping at the silence. Then a thought came to her head. "Sessh we may have a problem," kagome said.

"Hnn," he said his hnn's always seemed to irk her at times.

"I kind of already told people you were kind of my adopted brother," Kagome said sheepishly scratching the side of her head.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at him, before his mind hit a blank….."Hnn," was his only reply.

Kagome sighed. "Plus if you think about it, it's still kinda ehh incestuous at least a part of me thinks that way, but then another part….." she trailed off looking at his sexy physique. _'How was I so ignorant to it all this time'_ she still didn't really understand herself sometimes.

"Not to mention, your forgetting about Akira," Kagome said for the first time she brung up Akira Tsuichioka, a woman that Sesshoumaru was technically suppose to be considering marrying for a business deal.

"Hnn, this one will set her and her father straight at once," he said.

Kagome stared at him pondering it for a moment. "You should go through with it Sesshy—what I mean is that even though your feelings have been established, much of our public relationship whether you wished to announce it or not has always been seen as that of a brother and sister. I'm not saying I don't care, but maybe I don't know try to keep up our appearances. It's already bad enough being a demon to blend in I would probably only make it worse for you in the long run. I could just stay in the shadows," she said shutting up when he sent her a hard look.

"This one refuses to keep you as you say "in the shadows" like a common whore," he said vehemently. He grasped her hands gently smoothing his hand over them, "You are worth more to this one," he said the last part softly, "much more."

Sesshoumaru always seemed to say the lovey dovey stuff lately and it was really sweet, but kind of a rather new experience for her "That's not really what I meant. I meant about I don't know, changing me into a demon so I age like you or something of the sorts, then at a safer time when can be together public," she said. She didn't really understand her own words but hoped that Sesshoumaru could understand her.

Sesshoumaru looked at her_. 'She's being selfless again'_. Kagome was always thinking about other people. "We would have to be mated in the old ways for you to live longer," he said. Kagome was shocked he actually was considering her idea. "I am not sure how your powers would be affected, but if this is what you want I can wait another century, after all I have waited nearly five centuries to have you," he said.

Kagome smiled it was a softer side of him she hadn't seen much of. "Good, cause I'm sure it would be weird to tell Charlie that you no longer think of me as a sister, especially since he has this weird idea your some yakuza boss who only adopted me to blackmail me into have scandalous sex and other lewd things. Honestly I think Charlie has been watching to much TV lately," she said thinking about when she first told Charlie about Sesshoumaru.

"Hnn," was his only answer.

Kagome pouted launching herself at him, causing him to fall back onto the bed with her on top of him. She was straddling him, lowering herself as if she were about to kiss him, Sesshoumaru's eyes closed in anticipation as her face inched closer to his, but instead of kissing him Kagome reached over him to slowly grab a pillow before whacking him up side the head. He growled, but Kagome was quick jumping off of him now running out the bedroom laughing her head off. Sesshoumaru gave chase bent on teaching her never to tease a Inu.

* * *

**-o00o-**

* * *

**Isle Esme, Brazil**

Bella could only stare at everything in wonder as she looked throughout the whole house. The whole house was like a dream and everything looked so perfect and exotic, even the ocean view. Her feet stopped at the entrance to the bedroom, she was blushing when she thought of what would take place tonight. Sure she had been the one always asking, but now that she actually thought about it, she felt a little nervous. _'What if I faint from seeing him naked on top of me.'_

Edward came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What are you thinking about," he whispered in her ear, of course it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what Bella was thinking since she was staring really hard at the bed. She blushed, her pallor turning a nice flush red at her perverse thoughts, then being caught.

"About how much I love you," she said turning in his arms to face him not wanting to tell him even if she was sure he had already guessed what she was thinking._ 'Times like these I am actually glad he can't read my mind.' _Edward looked down at his lovely little wife. He was the happiest vampire in the world to hear those words from, knowing that the feelings in his heart would never wane for her.

"And I love you Mrs. Cullen," he said swooping down to give her a kiss. Bella felt like she was in heaven, _nothing could upset this moment right now._

* * *

**-o00o-**

* * *

Unknown to the happy people of Forks and La Push, as well as the honeymooners in on Isle Esme deep within the recesses of dark, lurking in the vile shadows that threatened to swallow innocence whole, an old force was soon to be stirring from their long slumbers and when they awoke they were sure to cause havoc. The only question was would the Cullen's and Forks be ready for them?

* * *

**TBC. Review!**


	27. The End Keep eyes out for VCBook 2!

**-x-**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 1**

**-x-**

* * *

**Hi my beautiful fans, so this is the end of Vampire Chronicles: Book 1. Not to worry though there will be a second book, though it might take a little while longer to get it started up. I just want to make a couple of shout outs to some who have really inspired me and gave me good reviews and advice:**

_Kuroneko388, Uchiha Bara, WolfSpirit95, JollyLoser, Diamondz-love, nichellemarie, hanareikon, GiggleboxGirlie, leslie2132, Rhianna224, ShiTsukisan, EternalSouls, Mimiru, Applejax XD, Megan Consoer, Kirikatana, CrazyMikoHanyouKagomineRin, Dark Neko 4000, Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms, and of course all of my guests and anyone else I missed your loved too! Thanks a bunch!_

**The End. '_'**


	28. Vampire Chroniicles Book 2!

**Hello my little vampire lovers! I am announcing that Vampire Chronicles book 2 will be coming to you November 23, 2012. **

**I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving and pray that you have and even more joyous Christmas!**


End file.
